How Could You!
by Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx
Summary: Ashley and the other rangers meet the lonely Andros. Cassie has a big crush on him but he isn't interested. He opens up to one person and some people aren't so happy about it. I know bad summary but I tried. Only own some of the other rangers.
1. Going Into Space

How Could You?

In space Andros woke up that morning feeling different for some reason. He decided to take a shower to feel fresh and new. The shower took him a couple of minutes and he got his towel to wrap around him. He got out of his bathroom, put on his space uniform and decided to make his way to the bridge. He walked through the empty hallways and a memory came to him.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Andros. Andros give it here. I wanna have a go. Come On.' Six year old Karone said and was pouting._

'_Nanananana.' Seven year old Andros shouted at the top of his lungs._

'_Andros come on kid. Let your sister play with you' His mom said from the kitchen with a smile he hadn't seen on her for a while._

'_OK!' Andros moaned to his mother._

'_YAY!!!!! I get to play. I get to play. I get to play,' Karone went on and on._

'_Oh Shush! Mom, can we go to the park if she is going to play? I mean she has really bad aim.'_

'_HEY!' both his mom and sister said at the same time._

'_Sure you can but look after each other OK?' his mum said as she came to give them both a kiss on their cheeks._

'_Eeeeeeeurghh! That is gross mom,' Andros said while he wiped off where his mum had kissed him. His mum laughed loudly and made them go to play._

**END FLASHBACK**

Andros smiled quickly remembering this memory and it disappeared as fast as fast as it came as pain filled his face and he felt a tear go down his face. He wiped it off immediately and walked to the bridge waiting for all the battles to come.

****

Down on Earth Ashley looked out the window of her Maths class. She was so bored and it seemed like this day wasn't going to end. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see her boyfriend and the black ranger – Trey.

'You stare any longer at that window, you will make a whole in the middle of it.' He whispered and she couldn't help but smile.

'Something you two would like to share?!' Mr Jeffries shouted and the whole class turned to look at them. She could see her best friend Cassie looking sad for her and her boyfriend. On her other side she could see TJ and Justin trying their hardest not to laugh at the pair.

'Nothing sir. We were just wondering if um…' Trey stammered

'If the x and y in Algebra mean the same thing.' Ashley interrupted Trey before he could finish and regretted it when everyone started laughing. She blushed and looked at Trey who had the same face of amusement in his face as everyone else. "Nice save" he mouthed and kept laughing. Mr Jeffries made the class calm down and as he did that the bell went and everyone rushed for the door. When they got up the group of friends went into fits of laughter. Ashley gave them all the look telling them to be quiet and they made their way to the lunch hall. On their way there their communicators went off. They all looked at each other and found a secret spot for them to hear what the problem is.

'Alpha, what is it?' TJ asked with concern all over his voice.

'Ay ay ay rangers. You have to get here as soon as you can. Were in serious trouble.' Alpha said through the communicator.

All the rangers looked at each other as worried and feared faces were on all of them. They all knew that this was going to be a tough and hard battle. They got ready to teleport when Justin said

'Its now or never!' The rangers nodded at each other and teleported waiting for what was to come.

****


	2. Meeting

How Could You?!

They had fought as hard as they could. They had lost their chances and they all felt so hopeless and disappointed in themselves. Dimitri had fought them all so hard, taken their powers and had kidnapped Zordon. Ashley hugged Trey and he didn't even hug back he was angry and wanted to blame this on someone else but just didn't know how to. Cassie hugged Justin and TJ just stood there. Ashley could have sworn he had looked ashamed and embarrassed. Then his face turned serious and determined.

'Guys.' He shouted. Everyone turned to look at him and Trey let go of Ashley as soon as he had said this.

'We have to find another way to go and get Zordon. We saw what way Dimitri went and if Alpha can get the coordinates we can follow him were he went and get Zordon back. Right guys?' TJ spoke though he didn't sound so sure at the last part. Instead of telling them and believing. He was asking and doubting himself and his team.

'What do you mean! You want us to go after Dimitri. Do you want us to get killed. We can try find Zordon right here on Earth. In fact he would still be here if you would have ordered us properly!' Trey shouted at TJ.

'Trey!' Ashley shouted and he turned immediately.

'Oh come on Ash. Don't tell me you weren't thinking it. You saw all the bad decision he made in that fight. He calls himself the great red ranger and look where we are. Now he wants us to go and rescue Zordon in SPACE!!! Are you crazy?' he said to Ashley but the question was directed at TJ.

'Stop Trey!' Justin said and before Trey could say anything else he went on 'Yeah TJ has made a couple of mistakes but tell me one of us here who hasn't. We all lost our powers and Zordon TOGETHER!! No one is to blame and by pointing this at anyone is just wrong because you cant get over the fact that you have lost Trey! The perfect mighty Trey has lost. You need to get over yourself and stop blaming TJ. Got It?' Justin said and as he did he moved closer and closer to Trey so when he finished the statement he was about a feet away from Trey.

'Thanks dude.' Ashley heard TJ tell Justin. Justin nodded at TJ and went to hug his best friend. Trey was the only one who had no one to call a best friend. The whole team didn't really like Trey or support his relationship with Ashley but they just want Ashley to be happy. The warned her so many times and they nearly lost so they just kept quiet and are going to let her make her mistakes on her own.

'Justin's right. We respect TJ and his orders. We follow him to the end and we don't doubt or blame each other and especially at a time like this.' Cassie spoke for the first time. She went over to hug TJ and then soon Ashley followed.

'Listen guys you guys go with TJ and I am going to stay here. I just got things sorted with my dad and I don't want to leave. He needs me as much as I need him.' Justin spoke and they could all hear the sadness in his voice.

'Justin, are you sure?' Ashley asked sad to even think of the idea of leaving him here.

'Yeah I am. Take the ship and Alpha. Follow Dimitri like TJ said. Go get them and bring Zordon home.' Justin said so confidently that it bought a smile to the girls.

'I'm in.' said Cassie.

'Me too.' TJ chimed.

'Me three.' Ashley said with a smile on her face.

'Wateva…' this came from Trey of course.

'Good. You guys go. I'll call you if I need you I promise.' Justin said

'You got it J. We love you man.' TJ said as he hugged Justin, which was followed by Cassie and Ashley. Trey just waved and walked away.

'Be good kid' Ashley said before entering the small ship.

Justin stood outside as Alpha put in the co-ordinates and they were set to go. He closed the door and watched as the little ship took of. A tear fell down to his cheek. He waved as he watched all his friend go to space. He would miss them but he believed that they would come back home along with Zordon.

****

Andros had just come back from his meeting with all the villains to try and find out where they have Zordon. He knows that Dark Spector has him and that he's draining all of Zordon's powers but that's about it. He was just about to de - morph when he heard a noise. It sounded like a bang but then he heard voices of people on his ship.

'Deca. Who is on the ship?' he asked the AI.

'They are humans from earth. Their ship was pulled onto the megaship and they were looking around.' Deca answered.

'Humans. Stay quiet I'm going to go check it out.'

'Yes Andros' Deca said.

He ran to were he heard the noise. He had to take the lift and once he was on the deck he wanted to be on the door slid open. There in front of him stood two of the humans. He was in his ranger form so they couldn't see his face.

'Who are you?' Andros asked them in a harsh voice. The rangers must not have seen him come in him because when they turned they looked quite surprised. Just then two others walked in, the boy dressed in black moved straight next to the girl in the yellow and the girl in pink rolled her eyes before going to stand next to the guy in red.

'Were power rangers.' The guy in black said.

'What do you want?' Andros asked in a position that looked as if he were ready to attack if they made the wrong move.

'We are power rangers from earth. We were in a great fight and our base was destroyed. Dimitri captured Zordon in the process and he came out here somewhere. We were on our way there when your ship pulled us in. We didn't know where we were so we were looking for somewhere for us to go back to finding Zordon.' The dark skinned man said to Andros.

'They are not lying' Deca said

'Be quiet Deca.' Andros said. He turned when he heard giggles. He saw their faces. ' What?' Andros asked confused.

'I'm sorry you were talking to the computer thing and you sounded like you were so tired of her.' The girl in pink said.

'Astronema is attacking the ship.' Deca informed. As soon as she had the ship began to rock and the rangers were loosing balance. Andros didn't miss how the girl in yellow tried to hold on to the guy in black though he refused as he wanted to find the balance himself. This made her continue to fall. On the other side the girl in pink held on to the guy in red and he looked satisfied and happy about this. The girl in yellow fell again and this time Andros stretched to her, she grabbed his hand and held so closely to him.

'Thank you,' she whispered to him while giving him a bright smile.

'No problem.' He said blankly. After a while the ship stopped rocking as much though they were now about to crash. Andros made his way to the elevator and said

'Open the space hatch immediately.' The doors were about to close when the man in red pulled the doors apart and said

'Were coming with you.' Andros nodded and let them come in. The girl in yellow went to stand next to him and she smiled at him.

They were soon fighting the quaratoms. They all helped each other – Andros observed.

'Red ranger!' the girl in pink shouted he turned around in time to fight of a quaratom that was coming his way. He nodded to the girl in pink and soon they were all gone. They helped each other up in time to see Andros de – morph.

* He is so cute * Cassie thought. As she smiled Ashley looked at all of them before walking toward Andros. She walked around him once observing him carefully. She poked him once and felt a thrill go through her. Then she did it again and heard him gasp. She would have done it again if he hadn't turned to look at her. His eyes were full of sadness and loneliness that Ashley felt her heart go aww.

'You're…human' Ashley stated

'What did you expect?' Andros asked coldly

'I don't know… you don't look like your from earth. And your not are you? The girl in yellow questioned.

'Earth isn't the only place where humans live. I'm from a space colony KO35.' He glanced a look at Ashley as she continued to observe him. As soon as she looked up she saw him look at her and she stepped back a little with an apologetic look on her face. 'It's in the Karova system. I am the red astro ranger.' He finished.

'So your from out of space?' the man in red asked. Andros nodded immediately and the guy in black laughed and said

'Space! Seriously. How can we believe that?'

'Trey will you shut up! I believe him.' The girl in yellow said with an assuring voice. Andros glared at her. She had only known him for a short time yet she was standing here defending him to her one of the friends she had known longer than him.

'Yeah dude. That is so cool.' The boy in red said

'Yeah.' The girl in pink said and Andros could have sworn that she had winked at him, Andros just shrugged it off. She stepped forward and said

'I'm Cassie' she said and she kissed both his cheek. Cassie blushed and Andros just stared at her and while she went back in place he rubbed it off. They all laughed and "Cassie" didn't quite know what they were talking about it so she just let it slide.

'I'm Trey' the guy in black said and he just waved though Andros moved back a little wondering if he would get the same affection as he had from Cassie. The others tried not to laugh at his sudden move but the soon stopped.

'I'm TJ' the guy in red said and he moved his hand to give Andros a hand shake though Andros moved back, startled. 'You shake it.' He said and when he did Andros took his hand and shook it. TJ smiled at him as he did this.

'And I'm Ashley' the girl in yellow said as she went to hug Andros. He didn't respond to her hug but he didn't push her away either. She let go and smiled at him. He felt himself melt in her amazing smile and he looked away.

'I'm known as Andros.' The red astro ranger said.

'Andros I have completed the damage assessment' Deca announced through his communicator.

'OK Deca I'm on my way.' He answered and started to make his way to the ship. Ashley began to follow when Trey made her turn around.

'Babe why did you hug him?' he asked

'Cassie kissed him, TJ gave him a handshake, you waved and I wanted to do something too. OK.' She answered back at him.

'Well why did it last for so long. Just don't forget I'm your boyfriend alright.' He said wanting to be in control. He then pulled her in for a forced kiss and she pushed him off.

'Oh whatever Trey. Just let go of my hand.' Ashley said sounding annoyed

'I will as long as you stop acting like you don't want me' Trey said.

Andros saw this and how Ashley was becoming disturbed so he decided to separate them.

'Ashley can you come to the bridge with me please. I need you to show me where you lost control of your ship.' Andros asked

'Yeah sure.' Ashley said and Trey let go of her hand.

Ashley and Andros made their way to the bridge and when the doors of the lift closed Ashley went to put her arms around Andros in a hug that he returned this time.

'Thank you so much.' She said 'He can be so annoying and forceful. Thanks Andros.'

'No problem' Andros said and Ashley saw his dark eyes turn into a lighter colour. They got to the bridge and Andros got to his work while Ashley just watched him in amazement.


	3. Home

How Could You?

Andros had finished his work on the bridge and made his way outside to fix the megaship. He was just about to finish fixing the ship when Ashley, TJ and Cassie made their way toward him.

'If the space shuttle can't make it to Eltar, we'll set a new course to the Samarian Planet.' He heard TJ say.

'Yeah. There has to be a way to get Zordon.' Cassie said. Andros turned his head slightly and said;

'They've already left the Samarian Planet.'

'How do you know?' TJ asked him.

'I was just there.' Hw answered him.

'Well , Zordon. Did you see him?' Ashley asked as she moved closer to Andros.

'Dark Spectre has Zordon and he's draining all of Zordan's powers.' Andros answered her and looked at her before walking away. Cassie, TJ and Ashley looked at each other with horrified faces. Andros went to go get some more tools from his bag before coming back to finish his work.

'But if Zordon looses all his powers…' TJ started

'We're all history.' Cassie finished for him.

'Zordon is strong. It's going to take a long time before Dark Spectre can drain all of his powers. Which gives me some time.' Andros told them.

'You?' Cassie questioned. 'Andros we're all in this together.' She continued. Andros glanced a look at her before shaking his head. He had finished and closed the little door he was working on. Ashley, Cassie and TJ looked at each other then followed him inside. They made their way into the engine room to see Trey trying to get Alpha's speech back.

'Oh come on you stupid thing.' He said and turned around while the others came in. "Stripy boy" came in first with Cassie following close by and TJ and Ashley just behind her.

'But we all have the same mission – to save Zordon,' TJ said.

'Your planetary rangers from Earth. What do you know about Space.' Andros snapped.

'Nothing I guess.' TJ said.

'Exactly,' Andros interrupted him before he could continue. He made his way on up the ladder. Cassie and TJ watched him while he did so and Ashley made her way over to Trey.

'Come to your senses huh?' he asked her.

'What senses. Your just overreacting. I was just giving him a simple hug. Alright babe?' she answered him.

'Yeah wateva.' He said and they leaned in to kiss. Andros didn't miss the disgusted look that came from TJ and Cassie.

'Now how am I supposed to fix this stupid robot?' He said.

'Hey Alpha isn't stupid. Leave him alone. We just have to get some wires to another.' She said and wasn't sure about anything she had just said. Andros smiled at this though he was sure none of the rangers had seen it.

'Deca, lets test the engines,' he commanded the AI.

'Beginning engine test sequence now.' Deca replied. The engine shone brightly and Andros was glad.

'Trey, any luck?' TJ asked Trey while he came toward him and Ashley.

'No. I can't fix his speech. We'll have to wait till we get to Earth to do it. All my tools are there.' He answered TJ. Andros came down and heard this and said,

'Here, let me see.' He said as he went between Cassie and TJ to face Alpha and Trey.

'Nah dude. I think I can handle it when I'm in Earth. No offence.' Trey told him.

'Trey just let him see. If he can do anything before we get to Earth its better that way so just let him do it. K?' Cassie told Trey. Trey looked at Ashley and when she nodded he just let Andros see though as soon as he let him he put his hand around Ashley waist. She smiled but Andros saw the look of being disgusted form TJ and how Cassie rolled her eyes at the two.

'Come on Alpha,' Andros said and moved Alpha to the corner of the room.

'Well if Dark Spectre has Zordon where do we go next?' he heard Ashley ask.

'How about home.' Trey said in his all annoying voice.

'Trey babe.' Ashley said and Andros felt himself twitch when she called him that. He didn't understand it but he just let felt it. 'We promised Justin and Earth that we would come in space and when we went back we would go back WITH Zordon. So lets do him proud. We have to find a way to follow Dimitri.' Ashley said very determined that made Andros smile. Just then Alpha began to talk

'Ay ay ay. Andros thanks you very much. This is great I can talk again. Thank you.' They all began to laugh and Cassie and Ashley went to hug the robot while TJ just tapped him. Alpha moved away from Trey and said,

'I don't want to talk to you. You called me stupid.' The other three went awe and Trey just stood their embarrassed.

'I'm sorry Alpha.' He said. Cassie, Andros and TJ all looked shocked but Ashley had a smile on her face.

'Hmph' Alpha said and all the rangers laughed. All but Andros. He began to walk away when Cassie tapped his shoulder.

'Andros, where you going?' she asked

'To go and get your shuttle fixed so you can all go back to Earth.' He answered.

'But…' Ashley began to protest but he just walked away. The rangers all looked at each other and then looked at Andros as he walked away.

****

'Program space shuttle for Earth' Andros said

'Programming now.' Deca said. At that time the elevator opened and Cassie and Ashley came through the door. They both had a smile on their faces when Andros turned to look at them.

'Hey,' Ashley said and he felt himself very happy to see her.

'What are you doing?' Cassie said.

'The shuttle is ready to go. Ready to take you home.' He said ignoring Cassie's question.

'What about you?' Ashley asked. He was confused and Ashley must have seen this because she said, 'Go home, I mean. Do you ever go home?' she asked him unsure of her self though. No one had ever asked him things about himself. At least not in a very long time. Andros was startled at her question and said,

'To KO35. No I don't.' he answered her question. He wanted to get up when Cassie gave him her hand.

'Here,' she said. He looked at her hand, ignored it and then got up by himself. He stumbled a bit then almost tripped when Ashley caught him.

'Thanks,' he said. Ashley gave him a smile and right there in that spot he wanted to melt in her arms.

'Its OK.' Ashley felt amazing to be able to touch Andros.

'Well can't we stay here with you.' Cassie asked and moved to his side to hold one of his hands. Ashley let go of Andros' other hand and stepped away a little.

'No. You cannot. This is my ship and I like being here by myself. ' he said.

'If that's your choice.' Cassie began to say while still clinging onto his arm.

'No! That's not right. You don't want us here and you just want to stay here all by yourself. What life is that Andros. You don't except help because you think you don't need it when you cant have a good life without people who can care about you, around you.' Ashley shouted and looked at Andros. He looked at her and met her eyes for one second then looked away. At that time TJ and Trey walked in.

'What's going on.' Trey asked his girlfriend who was about to cry.

'Nothing just talking to Cassie at how she seriously is falling for Andros. There happy tears.' She lied and both the guys believed her. They began to laugh and Cassie blushed so hard that he cheeks were the colour of Andros' t-shirt.

'Oh right.' Trey said and hugged his girlfriend. Andros didn't blush but kept his eyes on Ashley and the floor when Trey looked at him.

'You have fuel and supplies that are enough to get you to Earth.' Andros said as he dropped his gaze of Ashley and walked toward TJ.

'Thanks man. I don't know what we would've done without you. Its been a pleasure knowing you.' TJ said and him and Andros shaked each other's hands and then TJ made his way outside.

'Thanks dude. Sorry for kind of getting to the wrong side of you and that but see you later I guess.' Trey said and waved then left.

'I'll see you around Andros. It was good to know you.' Cassie said and again went to give him kisses on is cheeks. And then left. There stood Ashley and him. In total silence.

'Well I guess this is bye huh.' Ashley broke the silence.

'No one has ever stood up or cared for me before in a long time. You have and I cannot thank you enough. I do not except help from people because if I let them and get to close I end up loosing them. That is why.' He spoke and he didn't look at her once. Soon he found himself hugging her and she was hugging him.

'Your welcome,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry for all your pain Andros. I really am.' She continued 'I'll miss you and your weird hair.' Andros laughed and pulled away from her so he can look at her.

'Thank you Ashley.' He smiled at her and she began to walk away then she turned and looked at him. She waved and he waved back. He watched her walk away. * I'm Sorry To Ashley * he thought as the doors closed and the megaship doors closed. He looked at the rangers as they waved to him from the ground and the ship took off.

****

Please Review – My first fanfic. Thank You


	4. Choice

How Could You?

The rangers had watched Andros as he left with the mega ship. They all felt a sad feeling leaving him all by himself.

'We need to find Zodon then get back to protect the Earth.' TJ said to his teammates. They all nodded and made their way to the space shuttles when Ashley stopped.

'Babe what's up?' Trey asked her looking worried. Ashley turned in a circle with a worried look on her face.

'Where's Alpha?' she asked. All the rangers looked around and got the same worried looks as Ashley had.

'Thought he was with us,' said Cassie.

'Yeah he's probably already in the ship already come on.' Trey said. He quickly ran to the ship and was there for quite a while. Soon he poked his head through the door and said what everyone didn't want to hear.

'He's not in here,' he said.

'Right lets split up and find him. Cass and me will go this way – you and Trey go that way. We meat back here in 10 minutes.' TJ said in his leader mode. All the rangers split up and got ready to go and find Alpha.

****

Cassie and TJ were walking together and TJ kept looking at Cassie when he thought she wasn't looking.

'So ever think we would end up in space,' TJ asked at last.

'Not really. Trey is making an effort too.' Cassie said sounding surprised.

'Yeah I know. I mean the dude actually said sorry. Then he admitted he did something wrong.' Said TJ.

'I am so surprised. Maybe Ash was right you know. She said he was a good guy but then all the things he has done I just don't trust him you know,' the pink turbo ranger said.

'Yeah, I totally get what you mean,' the red leader said. 'So you still seeing Mark Claymond?' he asked

'Um… no. We broke up a week ago but I'm cool. He just wasn't my type you know.' She answered him. She looked at him then quickly looked away. They kept looking in silence and shouting Alpha's name. Soon TJ felt awkward and decided to pick another topic and asked,

'So what do you think about Andros?'

'Well, I think he's interesting. He looks kind of alone..' she started

'He lives all by himself in a big megaship and has no one to stay with. I he interrupted her.

'Yeah, but he's kind of cute… if you forget the stripy hair and that.' She said and TJ felt himself feel angry and jealous. He loved Cassie but never had the nerve to tell her or even ask her out.

'Oh,' was all he could say. He kept walking with her in search for Alpha. He had no chance against Andros but Andros was gone so it didn't matter. Even though this was right TJ knew that if he didn't tell her of his feelings soon he would loose her.

'Too bad he's gone I would have asked him out. He seems like a really nice guy but looks pretty lonely. Also if I went out with him he would have to dye his hair one of the two colours he has I mean seriously!' she said. TJ laughed just because he didn't want to seem suspicious but he felt sad and was kind of glad they left the megaship or his lover would be gone.

****

On the other side of the dimension Ashley and Trey were still looking for Alpha. They walked hand in hand and called out Alpha's name.

'So its really cool how your making an effort to get along with the guys you know,' Ashley said

'Well I am tired of them thinking I'm such a bad guy,' he said in response to her comment.

'Well I never thought you were a bad guy, I think you're a great guy and I think I love you,' she said and stopped when she said the last part. She turned to look at him and he looked shocked.

'Yeah I do too,' he said and turned around shouting Alpha's name. Ashley knew she had messed up when he hadn't talked to her for a while. They began walking back and when Ashley went to hold his hand – he let go of it so quick she had no chance to grab it back. Ashley looked at him but he only looked forward. Right then she knew she had made the wrong choice to tell him how she felt.

****

The rangers came together after ten minutes, like they agreed.

'There was no side of him this way,' Trey said avoiding Ashley's eyes as much as possible.

'Yeah same on this side,' Cassie said.

'It's like he disappeared,' Ashley spoke finally excepting Trey not talking to her. Soon Cassie turned when she heard a noise.

'Qauratoms,' Cassie yelled. All the rangers turned at that point and ran toward them to fight. Ashley kicked and punched the ones that came her way. TJ found himself on the floor with a qauratoms foot on him, he took the leg twisted and got up. Trey kicked and turned three qauratoms then punched two sending them on the floor. Cassie tried to punch one but her hand got caught and was twisted round and forced on the floor.

****

Up in space Andros was doubting leaving the rangers especially the yellow ranger. He ignored his feeling and said

'OK Deca, lets get going. Mega accelerator to hyper rush three.'

'Hyper rush three initialising now,' Deca replied. The red astro ranger turned only to see who he wasn't expecting.

'Alpha, what are you doing here?' he asked.

'Listen Andros, your making a big mistake. Don't you see how you and the other rangers have the same mission – to rescue Zordon. You're all supposed to be a team.' The robot answered.

'I believe Alpha has a valid point Andros,' the AI said.

'Be quiet,' Andros snapped. He then turned to Alpha 'Look I work alone. I don't need them.' He finished

'If you are planning to rescue Zordon, you will need all the help you can need,' the Alpha told him. The red ranger sighed and began thinking of what the robot had said. How TJ had been so nice to him from the start, how Ashley had stood up to him and cared, how Trey managed to admit he was wrong and apologize to him, how Cassie wanted to help him get up. All these rangers wanted to be his friends and all he had done was push them away and send them back home. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt like he was going to regret this but then said,

'Deca turn the astro megaship around.'

'Reversing the ship's course to last destination,' the AI said. The ship turned around and Andros sighed. He would see them again but he wouldn't care for them or he would loose them. He grabbed the other morphers and waited to get back to give it to the rangers.

****

The rangers had been fighting for a long time and had been captured by the qauratoms. Just then a blast came and a young girl in black came with purple hair. She walked towards them with a smile on her face.

'So this is how power rangers look when they don't have their powers huh,' she stated.

'Who are you?' TJ asked.

'I'm Astronema, the princess of evil. I am a main general to Dark Spectre's army. You will join me or be destroyed rangers. But first where did the red ranger go?' she asked Ashley. 'Come on the sooner you tell me the quicker we can all be friends. Come on yellow ranger.' She finished.

'NO! I will never tell you where he is. Nothing you do will make me snap!' Ashley shouted and when she did Cassie found herself felt jealous and Trey become angry. Just then the megaship came flying through shooting from the sky. They all looked shocked that Andros had come back. The ship landed and the red ranger came running toward them.

'Its Andros!' Ashley shouted happily

'Here put these on,' he said as he handed them the astro morphers. He turned around and looked as the quaratoms started getting up.

'Alright. Lets Rocket,' Andros shouted. They pressed the numbers on their morphers and morphed.

'I look good in blue. And the power rangers are back.' TJ said.

'This is awesome!' Cassie exclaimed.

'Red'

'Blue'

'Yellow'

'Pink'

'Black'

'Astro Power Rangers!'

'Lets do it,' Trey said. The rangers began to fight together. Andros began fighting and soon got the assistance from Ashley and Cassie. TJ and Trey fought together and destroyed a lot of the quaratoms. Andros didn't miss how Ashley blocked anything that was about to hit him or how he was doing the same for her. They finished the quaratoms and made their way to the ship. The rangers had taken their helmets off and Ashley didn't miss how he had put his hair into a ponytail.

'Deca, scan the area for Astronema,' Andros commanded.

'The long range scanners are still down, using short range scanners now.' Deca told him. Ashley saw the disgusted look on Andros' face and she didn't really like it. She went up to him and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her then faced forward.

'Unknown ship coming from quad 415,' Deca told Andros.

'Show it on the viewing screen,' he answered. In front of them a ship was coming their way and Cassie gasped at how close the ship was to them. Ashley buried her face behind Andros' shoulder. Andros felt good being so close to Ashley but that feeling faded when Trey cane to pull Ashley away from Andros. Ashley gasped at this sudden movement but then managed to calm herself down.

'What are you doing?' Ashley asked him.

'Why are you going to him? Touching him, hiding behind him. Why do you find any excuse to just be with the guy?' he questioned Ashley.

'We don't have time for you two's arguments. We need to finish this.' TJ interrupted the two.

'Alien ship is firing,' Deca warned.

'Shields up!' Andros shouted though they all knew it was a bit too late. ' Everybody hold on!' Andros said. Ashley held on to TJ and Trey just rolled his eyes while Cassie went to hold on to him. They all fell to one side when the ship was being attacked.

'Fire!' Andros shouted and the megaship began to fire lasers at the opposing ship.

'The ship cannot take any more damage,' the AI said.

'Ay ay ay,' the robot said. 'I have fixed the coding.' Alpha continued. Andros turned slightly and Ashley didn't miss that.

'What are you talking about?' Cassie asked.

'This box contains the code that links the shuttle to the megaship which makes the astro megaship. Its all a part of Zordon's master plan!!' The robot continued. Cassie ran up to Andros and put her hand on him and he turned to look at her. She dropped her hand immediately when she saw the look he gave her. She felt angry about this because when Ashley had touched him it was cool with it and he let her hide behind him but when she did it – it was wrong. Cassie didn't understand.

'Do you think it will work?' Ashley came to ask and Andros turned all his attention to her.

'It is possible. You all ready?' he asked.

'Yeah!' they all shouted. They nodded at each other then made the megazord. They fought with their new zord and manage to destroy their enemy.

****

The rangers had de – morphed and got the megazord back to the megaship. They got back on the ship and were just hanging out.

'Andros, can you show us our rooms?' Cassie asked in a sweet voice that kind of annoyed Andros.

'Yeah sure.' He gave in. They all stood up and followed Andros. Cassie kept on trying to make conversation with him though he blocked most of it out.

'The rooms are on different parts of the ship.' He said as he reached one of the rooms.

'This is TJ's room. Your bathroom is the one across the hall'

'Nice. Thanks to all but I think I want to check out my room so I'll catch up to you guys later.' Everyone nodded and returned to follow Andros to the next room.

'This is Cassie's room. Your bathroom is actually in your room.'

'Oh great. This is going to be awesome. Thanks Andros.' She said and gave him a hug before entering her room to put some things in. The remaining three went up the lift and made their way to the next room.

'This is Trey's room – your bathroom is in your room as well.'

'Yeah, thanks dude.' He told Andros then turned to Ashley and said 'We need to finish that convo we started earlier. So come on.'

'Can I at least see my own room before I come and "talk" to you' she said.

'Sure wateva but make your way here as quick as possible, got it?' he asked.

'Yes Sir,' Ashley said and saluted him sarcastically. Andros held his laughter really well and just looked away. Trey forcefully kissed her and then let go. The door locked and Andros just looked at Ashley. She looked at him too and she smiled at him. He pointed which way to go and she followed him there. A while later they go to a room and he said,

'This is your room, but there's a problem.' He said.

'What I don't get a bathroom, it gets really cold, it has no light, why does this always happen to me…' she wanted to go on but Andros put one of his fingers on her lips to silence her.

'Calm down,' he said and when she nodded he took his fingers of her lips and said 'My room is right next to yours and we have to share a bathroom. I can go to the upstairs bathroom if it disturbs you so much and that…' now he was going on.

'Is that it. Well I have no problem with that, and you don't have to go use the upstairs bathroom. We'll just have a way of warning each other OK?' she said. Andros nodded his head then turned around to go into his room when Ashley put his hand to get his attention.

'Sorry, I forgot to say thanks.' She said

'Your welcome Ashley,' he said before entering his room. He didn't understand why he felt OK she touched him but was absolutely uncomfortable when Cassie touched him.

****

It had been a while and the rangers had got used to their rooms so they made their way to the bridge together.

'The vital systems are controlled by Deca,' Andros stated 'She has eyes and ears all over the ship,' he finished.

'I speak over three thousand languages,' Deca said.

'Fine Deca,' Andros said.

'I navigate all known galaxies,' the AI said.

'OK Deca,' said Andros getting annoyed.

'I'm an expert in medicine, chemistry….' The machine continued but stopped halfway during her sentence.

'That is how you turn her volume off,' Andros said. The girls giggled, TJ had a huge grin on his face and Trey was just there.

'So where do we start to look for Zordon,' TJ asked.

'We'll start as soon as we get the megaship fixed. She's not ready to make a long distance voyage,' Andros stated. 'But I don't have the equipment I need here,' he finished.

'Well we could always go to Earth,' Cassie suggested. Andros looked on the floor feeling sad.

'They can help us at NASADA,' Ashley finished starting to feel happy that she's going home. Andros looked around. He was happy to see all of them happy but just fell sad that he couldn't go to his own hometown.

'Deca, set a course for Earth,' Andros said and gave a side smile. 'We will need help so lets go,' he finished. All the rangers began to cheer that they were going home.

'It will take a couple of days because of all the damage but we will get there,' he said. While they were all cheering Andros thought he escape them when Ashley saw him. She made her way towards him and tapped his shoulder.

'Hey,' she said. 'You OK?' she asked him.

'Yeah I'm good just not good with celebrations. So I'll just leave and let you be,' he said starting to turn around when she stopped him.

'If you don't come, then I'll go with you.' She told him.

'But…' he started.

'But nothing so what's it going to be?' she asked him.

'I just don't want to watch you guys celebrate about going home when I can't go to my home.' he said not looking at her

'You will go home. Maybe not now but you will OK?' she said and when he nodded she hugged him. They stood their for a while when Ashley was suddenly pulled away from Andros and Andros was punched on his right eye.

'TREY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

Sorry Its so long. Please Review. xx


	5. I'm Sorry

How Could You?

Andros didn't see Trey's punch and fell back a little. He glanced a look at Ashley and she looked a bit hurt from were Trey had pushed her. He got up only to stop a fist that way coming his way. He grabbed Trey's hand and gave it a twist. Trey's body followed the movement of his hand and found that his back was aching. Andros then kicked him sending him to the floor then Andros punched his left eye. Trey wanted to hit back but Andros hit his lip and found that it was now bleeding. He got up and Andros punched him so hard on the stomach that he was sent flying all the way back to the bridge.

'TJ! Cassie!' Ashley shouted and Andros stopped immediately to look at her. He moved to her and knelt beside her.

'Are you OK?' he asked her. As soon as she nodded her head Cassie and TJ came in.

'What happened?' TJ asked.

'That idiot went on my girl, that's what happened.' Trey shouted while getting up from the floor.

'No. I HUGGED him. OK Trey. HUGGED!' Ashley defended Andros. 'You came pulled me off then pushed me to the floor. Then you tried to hit Andros but he managed to block your hit and beat you in five minutes,' Ashley finished and Andros saw the smile that was plastered on TJ's face.

'Are you OK Andros?' Cassie asked kneeling next to him and Ashley.

'Yeah it's nothing just a bad eye. I'll be fine. It's Ashley you should be worried about.' He answered her.

'What do you mean its "Ashley you should be worried about"?' Ashley asked and mimicked Andros' tone.

'You looked really hurt,' he told her ignoring how she mimicked his voice.

'I will be fine. You have to go get your eyes checked out NOW!' Ashley said.

'Ashley is right you go get something for your eye, then once your out I will take Trey there so he can get checked out,' TJ ordered Andros. Andros knew he was outnumbered so he just nodded and got up. Cassie helped Ashley get up from the floor. Ashley let go of Cassie's hand and went to walk towards Trey. He thought she was going to hug him so he opened his hand for her. Ashley smiled at him then bought her hand up to slap him across his left cheek. There was a hand mark on his face and he just looked at her horrified at what she had just done. Ashley turned around and went towards Andros' direction. Andros thought she was going to slap him too so he closed his eyes and got his face ready for her to do so. Ashley saw what he had done that and just felt bad that he thought she would do something like that to him. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

'Lets get your eye fixed,' she said and he opened his eyes looking shocked that she didn't slap him. She gave him a shy smile and he began walking.

'Come on,' Cassie said to Andros motioning him to go to the medical bay.

'It's alright Cass, I'll take him,' Ashley gestured.

'You sure?' Cassie asked Andros hopefully wishing him to say no.

'Yeah, I'll be fine but thanks,' he told her. Cassie nodded and watched her "crush " walk out with her best friend. She couldn't help but feel angry and want to punch Ashley at that moment.

****

Ashley and Andros made it to the medical bay in complete silence. Andros was thinking about why she didn't slap him but slapped her boyfriend. Ashley was thinking of why Andros thought she was going to slap him. Ashley took some ice from the room and took a little yellow cloth. She put the ice on the yellow cloth then tied it up.

'Here,' she told Andros and he took it but gave her a questioning look.

'Yellow?' he asked and she giggled.

'It's the best colour,' she told him. He looked at her then put the ice on his eye.

'Course,' Andros said slightly amused.

'It is. Red can come after,' she told him.

'OK, you win. Yellow is the best colour then Red,' he told her and got one of her brilliant golden smiles.

'Yay!' she clapped and he couldn't help but smile at her. 'That deserves another yay,' she said and Andros looked confused.

'I made you smile,' she stated.

'Yeah I guess you did,' he answered her.

'I'll walk you to your room so Trey can come in here,' she told him and Andros got up immediately. He made his way behind Ashley to their rooms. They got to their rooms and were standing in front of Andros' door.

'Why did you do it?' he asked suddenly. Ashley was confused and turned to look at him. He saw the confusion in her face so he made his question clearer 'Why did you slap Trey and then not me?' he asked and she looked down.

'I did it because he was being a jerk. He hit you for hugging me but has no problem when it's someone else. He was acting really stupid. I didn't hit you because you were doing nothing wrong. You were kind of protecting me. I mean I saw you look at me and that's what really ticked you off didn't it?' she asked him.

'Yeah I guess,' he said while blushing.

'OK. I'll see you later then. I wanna get changed then have the "talk" with Trey so I'll see you later,' she told Andros before wanting to go into a hug. Andros pulled back only to see the sadness that came on her face.

'We shouldn't Ashley, you saw what happened the last time we did,' he told Ashley. Ashley was hurt. This was all Trey's fault. He had ruined any chance of her and Andros being friends.

'Yeah, see you later,' Ashley said about to cry. Andros felt his heart drop. He had made Ashley sad and now there was no reason for her to talk to him ever again.

'Goodnight Ashley.' He said.

'Call me Ash. All my friends do,' she told him.

'OK. Bye Ashley.' He said and turned to go in his room. Ashley stood outside about to cry. She went in her room and went straight to her bunk. This was going to be a long night.

****

Andros woke up the next morning hearing screams and shouts in the next room. He recognised the two voices as Ashley and Trey. He moved up to the wall to hear the conversation.

'So, why did you do it?' he heard Ashley scream.

'Because the guy was all over you and you weren't helping by just standing there,' he answered her.

'I was hugging him,' she told him.

'Well you were to close,' he shouted back at her.

'On Earth I hugged Justin, TJ, Mark and your "pal" Jase. You had no problem with me hugging them the way I hugged Andros. So tell me why did you do it?' she screamed to the top of her lungs.

'Because…' Trey started and couldn't finish his sentence.

'Because you were jealous of him! You thought that I liked him and I didn't like you. Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't be over with you right now? I told you that I loved you and all you said was "Yeah I do too",' Ashley said mimicking his voice and Andros couldn't help but laugh at this. 'I don't want to talk to you right now and if you disturb or even touch Andros again we will be DONE! Got It?' Ashley told him. Andros felt good for how much she was protecting him and standing up for him.

'Ash…' Trey began to say.

'GET OUT! NOW!!' she yelled at him. Andros heard Ashley's door open and then close. He went to his bed thinking about Ashley Hammond.

****

Ashley had just had a massive argument with Trey and was thinking on her bed when a knock came at her door.

'Ash… you in there?' she heard her best friend ask.

'Yeah. Come on in,' she told her. The door opened and Cassie came into her room.

'Ash can I talk to you about something?' she asked. Ashley sat up and patted the space on her bed motioning for her to sit.

'Course you can,' Ashley told her.

'Well I think I want to ask Andros out. I mean he is so cute and I really like him,' Cassie blurted and Ashley felt her heart drop. She didn't understand why she felt so angry when she was already seeing Trey and Andros was just her friend. Right?

'Well you should do what you feel. If you like him then go for it,' Ashley said and felt sad as soon as she did.

'Thanks Ashley but when I start going out with him he will have to do something about his hair,' Cassie told her and then left the room. Ashley went back to lay down on her bed. Ashley began to think of Andros Karovan.

****

All the rangers were in the bridge and Cassie could feel the tension in the room. She knew it was between Trey, Ashley and Andros and the TJ didn't have any idea what to say. So she decided to break the silence.

'So Andros when do you think we'll get to Earth,' she said.

'In 23 hours, 51 minutes and 12 seconds,' Deca said before Andros could get a word in.

'Yes Deca, thank you,' Andros said.

'Andros, do you ever think of making you hair just one colour and not two?' Cassie asked and Andros began to get annoyed.

'No I haven't. I like my hair the way it is,' he answered her and Ashley let out a breath of relief. She liked his hair very much and thought he wouldn't look the same with only one colour.

'Oh,' Cassie. * When we go out I will have to convince him to do so or he will have to wear a hat * Cassie thought.

'Andros would you… umm…' Cassie stammered and Trey had a massive grin on his face. TJ feared the most and Ashley felt as though she could cry at that very moment. 'Would you like to… go out… with me?' Cassie asked and Andros just turned to look at her. She had a wishful look in her eyes but Andros wasn't interested at her at all. He felt bad for what he was going to do but had no choice. He didn't like her and was going to lie to her or be force to be with her.

'I am sorry Cassie but no,' Andros said and then walked out the bridge. Cassie began to sob as she fell to the floor. She was embarrassed and ashamed. TJ went to hug her and she just cried on his shoulder. He was angry for what Andros had done to Cassie but he was glad he said no. Trey looked shocked and felt a little sad for Cassie. He wasn't showing this as he had a big grin on his face. Ashley was shocked and hurt for her best friend. She couldn't believe Andros had done that to Cassie. She got up wanting to know why he had done that. She knew where to find him and went straight to the engine room.

'Why did you do that to her?' Ashley demanded of Andros. 'You broke her heart Andros. I thought you were a good guy,' she continued. 'But you turned out just like the rest of them, a complete JERK!!' she screamed at him and watched his face turn at him. He looked hurt and it was all her fault. All the things she had said to him. A tear fell down his cheek.

'Andros…' she started.

'You. I did it because of you,' Andros whispered and left the room. Ashley stared after him. * He did it for me * she questioned. She felt a tear drop from her eyes. * What have I done? *


	6. Us Against The World

How Could You?

Ashley ran as fast as she could to look for Andros but nothing. She went to the bridge, his room, and the engine room again. She had gone to all the places she thought he had been.

'Deca, where is Andros?' Ashley finally asked.

'He wishes that you don't know,' Deca explained. Ashley sighed but then an idea came to her head. Deca had said that Andros didn't want HER to know where he was. Ashley ran to the bridge were Cassie had stopped crying and was just hanging about looking sad. Trey was playing some game on the computer that was there and TJ was just sitting there thinking about something.

'TJ, can you do me a favour?' Ashley asked.

'Yeah sure. What's up?' TJ asked snapping out of his daydream.

'I need you to ask Deca where Andros is,' she told him.

'Why can't you. He seems to like you here better than anyone else,' Cassie started. 'I like really like him but he just wants you. You have a BOYFRIEND Ash but you keep throwing yourself at him. Everything is "Oh Andros",' Cassie went on mimicking Ashley's voice. ' He does something wrong and there you are Ashley. He kicked your boyfriend's butt yet you slapped your boyfriend and not him,' Cassie screamed at Ashley.

'Calm down,' TJ told Cassie.

'No she shouldn't. She has a good point; you are always with him when I'm your boyfriend. He just REJECTED your best friend. Instead of you going to your best friend and comforting her you go to HIM! You've known him for like a day yet you are going against me for him,' Trey shouted.

'Leave her alone. Andros is a good guy and has done nothing but provide us with things and help up us find Zordon. Just because he didn't want to go out with Cassie because he has no feelings for her or that he kicked the hell out of Trey in self-defence doesn't make it Ashley's fault,' TJ said as he went to hug Ashley. Ashley hugged him back as her tears continued to fall. 'Deca, where is Andros?' TJ asked the AI.

'He is in the engine room,' Deca answered.

'Thanks Deca,' TJ answered.

'Go on after your little boyfriend then. Bye,' Trey said and Ashley just looked at him in disbelief.

'Were done,' Ashley told him as she let go of TJ. 'Everyone warned me about what a jerk you are but I just ignored them. TJ, Justin, Mark and even Jase. I want nothing from you ever again. From now on you are just the black ranger to me - nothing more. Got it?' Ashley finished and Trey looked angry that she had dumped him. He dumped people but people don't dump him.

'Whatever…' he said and left the room on his way to the his room. Ashley watched him leave then turned to Cassie.

'I can't believe you said those things to me. I am supposed to be your best friend. I told you to go for it with Andros and I didn't stop you. He told you no. Him not me! You are blaming me for something I didn't do,' she said and Ashley started crying. She then turned to TJ.

'Thank you so much Teej. I know I can always count on you,' she told him then hugged him. TJ nodded and then let Ashley go. Ashley turned and began to walk away when Cassie tapped her shoulder and said,

'I'm sorry Ash.' Ashley shrugged her hand off and said,

'So am I.' Cassie stood and watched her best friend leave, she turned to TJ and was sad when he turned and left her there on her own.

****

Ashley had been walking so slow to the engine room. The doors opened to reveal Andros at the top staring into the stars. As soon as the doors opened Andros turned to see Ashley crying.

'Ashley…' he said as he moved towards her.

'I'm sorry Andros. I'm so sorry. I know you hate me so I'll just go,' Ashley stated and when she turned to leave when Andros' strong arms grabbed her. Andros held Ashley as she cried. He wiped some of her tears but more kept on coming. Andros wondered what had happened in the 15 minutes he had left. He sat on the floor and Ashley soon joined him. She went straight to his arms and stopped crying. They both sat there in silence when Ashley said,

'I feel safe.'

'What?' Andros asked her and she looked up to him to see his hazel eyes looking back at her.

'For the first time in a long time I feel safe. I feel like nothing in this world can hurt me because I'm here,' Ashley said and Andros pulled up her chin so he could look at her.

'I'm not going to let anything happen to you Ashley Hammond,' Andros said so surely. They sat there in each other's embrace when Ashley spoke,

'You want to know what happened don't you?' Ashley asked him.

'It would be nice to know what is causing you to cry,' he answered her.

'I was looking for you because I felt bad about all the things I had said to you. I went to your room, the bridge, the other decks, came back here and nothing so I finally gave in and asked Deca. She told me that you didn't want me to know where you were so I thought about what she said and she had said you didn't want ME to know where you were so I went to the bridge to ask if TJ would ask Deca for me,' she went on and to tell him everything after that. By the end Ashley had been crying again and Andros felt angry for what her so called best friends were saying to her but he also felt guilty for making her relive the moment. Ashley hugged him tighter but then released him when she remembered what he had said earlier. He gave her a confused and hurt look. Ashley saw it and immediately went back to hugging him.

'What did you mean earlier,' she asked him and when she looked up at him she saw how pale his face was. He started to let go of her but she clung on to him. 'You don't have to answer my question but don't leave,' Ashley begged him and he tightened his arm on her,

'I meant I couldn't go out with Cassie because I had fallen for you. Your funny, independent, strong, you stand up for others, your the only person who has dared to stand up to me, I haven't laughed or smiled in such a long time and you one comment from you and I was laughed and smiled.' He said and couldn't look at Ashley after he had said this. He knew she had dumped Trey but he didn't expect her to move on so quickly – to him especially.

'You…you…you like me?' Ashley asked him. Andros looked at her only to meet her beautiful brown eyes.

'Yeah, I think I do,' he said sweetly at her.

'I think I like you too,' Ashley told him and then laughed at the shocked look that was on his face. She stopped laughing and cuddled next to him at that moment she felt so happy. Suddenly Andros started laughing.

'What?' Ashley demanded of him.

'I was remembering what you said when you asked Deca where I am and how you "THOUGHT" about what she said,' he answered her.

'Well I did and I don't get how that is so funny,' she told him.

'You "THOUGHT"!!!' he said and she playfully smacked him.

'Ha ha – very funny Andros,' she told him. Andros held her against him then kissed her forehead. Ashley closed her eyes and felt his lips on her skin.

'Your amazing,' he told her.

'Yeah I know,' she started and he laughed.

'What happened to "thank you"?' he asked her.

'Thanks. And you're not so bad yourself,' she told him and they both laughed.

'Ha! Thanks,' Andros exclaimed. They began teasing and playing with each other when they set eyes on each other's eyes. They regarded each other for a while before Andros leaned down to kiss her. Ashley felt the beauty of his lips. The kiss was passionate and had meaning to it. They pulled back just to look at each other then kissed again. Andros and Ashley sat there together without a care in the world. They had each other and nothing else mattered at that time. It was the two of them against the world.


	7. Defending

How Could You?

Ashley woke up the next morning and a smile came to her lips.

'Deca, how long till we get to Earth?' she asked the AI.

'In approximately 15 hours, 32 minutes and 13 seconds,' Deca answered.

'Thank you,' Ashley said.

'Your welcome Ashley,' the AI replied. Ashley got up from bed and made her way outside to her bathroom. She knocked twice and waited for a while before deciding to go in. She brushed her teeth then got in the shower. She finished twenty minutes after and made her way to her room when she bumped into someone.

'Well, well Ashley. You should have told me you have a great body then I would have forgiven you for being stupid yesterday,' Trey exclaimed as he looked at Ashley up and down. 'So did you tell Stripy to leave you alone yet?' he asked her.

'I have nothing that needs forgiving Trey, you were and are a complete jerk! I hate you and I meant everything I said I want NOTHING from you,' Ashley screamed and tried to walk away from him when he held her hands.

'But babe I love you,' he said to her.

'Oh please,' Ashley told him. 'What about me makes you love me then Trey?' Ashley asked him.

'Well your really pretty and have a nice body,' Trey answered pleased with himself.

'Oh Let Go Of My Hands Trey!' Ashley told him and when he didn't she began to get annoyed. 'You know what, why don't you hook up with Cassie because you both have a lot in common like being jerks! You would make an awesome couple and I would vote for you as best couple I promise,' Ashley said sarcastically. Trey shoved her against the wall and Ashley felt her hands beginning to hurt.

'Whose so smart now? Huh Ashley? Still acting tough? Well let me tell you something! You are nothing but a little brat that gets everything from mommy and daddy so how about going to your room and think about what you want mommy and daddy to get you huh princess,' Trey told her and got his face so close to hers.

'Let. Go. Of. My. Hands. Trey!' Ashley told him slowly as she got angry.

'With pleasure,' he said then let go of her hands. Ashley observed the red marks that went around the wrists. She watched as Trey walked away and towards the bridge. Ashley ran to her room and went straight to her bunk. She began crying because her hand was hurting and she couldn't believe the idiot she had been. Her friends told her what a bad guy Trey had been and she didn't bother to listen. All the things he had said to her hurt. Were all the things he had said to her true? Was that what everyone thought of her? Ashley got up, put on her uniform and made her way to the dining area. She only wanted to see one person – Andros.

****

Andros, TJ and Cassie were eating when Trey entered.

'Good Morning Cassie, TJ,' he said and ignored Andros. 'What are we doing today?' he asked.

'I am doing nothing with you or Cassie after what you guys did to Ashley yesterday. Understand – Good,' TJ stated,

'I didn't do anything,' Cassie exclaimed.

'Yeah of course you did nothing apart from the fact you took all your anger out on your best friend because someone said no to you, right?' TJ asked Cassie sarcastically.

'So what are you defending Ashley?' Trey asked wanting to start a fight.

'Yeah I am! She doesn't want to go out with you Trey and the sooner you realize this everyone will be happy again. As for you Cass I don't believe the things you said to Ashley yesterday when she is your BEST FRIEND! All she does is be there for you and what you did yesterday was wrong!' TJ screamed at the two then went to get a hot chocolate. He sat next to Andros and when the red leader looked at him, he gave a smile and began drinking his hot chocolate. Cassie looked down and began to feel ashamed of what she had done while Trey went to get a coffee.

'Oww! This thing is hot!' he said as his lip burnt.

'Well mine is fine,' TJ told him.

'Deca, what did you do?' Andros asked,

'Nothing I just gave him some hot coffee,' the AI said in an amused tone. The rangers in the room began to laugh at Trey and he just put the coffee down and he sat next to Cassie.

Time passed and the rangers were almost done eating when Ashley walked in. She went to get her food and sat between Andros and TJ. She gave both of them a smile as she went on eating.

'I can't wait to see Justin!' TJ said as he went to empty his plate and put his cup away.

'Yeah I know, the poor guy all by himself,' Ashley said as she remembered Justin.

'He did the right thing though, staying with his dad. I miss my parents so much and I bet you miss yours and Aden,' TJ told Ashley.

'Yeah I do,' Ashley said.

'So stripy ever visit your family rather than trying to steal other people's girlfriends,' Trey said and had a big grin on his face,

'TREY' Ashley screamed.

'What? Just making conversation,' he said trying to defend himself.

'Why can't you just drop it,' Ashley told him.

'Exactly! You are the only one here who wants to cause trouble. He's name is Andros! Without him we would be one of Astronema's pets. He came back to save our butts and all you do is give rude and stupid comments so how about you shut it,' TJ defended Andros.

'It's OK TJ, Ashley,' Andros spoke for the first time.

'Oh so he speaks,' Trey said with his eyes open. Andros rolled his eyes before saying,

'No I don't visit my home planet because it was evacuated when Dark Spectre's army came to destroy it. I haven't seen my parents in a five years and my younger sister was kidnapped when I was seven. My parents began to hate me for loosing their precious daughter and the megaship has been my home for since I was twelve. My only best friend took a blow for me in the battle with Darkonda and has been asleep for two years,' Andros told Trey but it looked like he meant for the whole team to hear. 'Anything else you want to know?' he asked Trey.

'Nah dude I'm cool,' Trey said. Andros nodded then left the room without another word.

'Are you happy now?' TJ asked him then left the room in search for Andros.

'Well done Trey,' Cassie told him then left.

'I can't believe you!' Ashley said and gave Trey another slap, harder than before and on the other side. She ran out of the room hoping to find Andros. Trey sat there holding his face he had finally got what he deserved – No Friends!

****

Andros had gone into the medical room just to clean up. He couldn't believe how he had let Trey get to him. Just then the door opened and TJ walked in.

'Hey you OK man?' he asked.

'Yeah I'm good just let him get to me I guess,' Andros lied.

'I saw that. Look man, I'm sorry about your family and that,' TJ said and watched as Andros sat down on one of the beds in the room.

'It's OK. It wasn't your fault. Trey just really irritates me you know,' Andros told TJ.

'Yeah I know the feeling. I've known him for three years. He is a complete twit,' TJ said and caused both of them to laugh.

'I don't get it,' Andros said suddenly.

'Get what?' TJ asked him.

'How he ended up with Ashley,' Andros told her.

'Man I don't get it either. When Trey got the morpher we were all surprised. The girls thought he was cute and Justin and me thought he was kind of cool. We went fighting together for the first time and he tried everything he could to be in the spotlight. We began to hate him and we wanted to get the morpher back and give it to someone else. We needed someone to do it and we picked Ashley. Ashley went to talk to him and when she came back they were going out. He must've told her something because every bad thing we said about Trey she would defend him even if she knew it was true. We warned her so many times but she wouldn't listen. Once Trey made a move on Cassie we went to tell Ashley and she believed HIM! She told us that if we said anything against Trey ever again she would leave so we stopped. That didn't stop Justin though, he told Trey whatever he thought and didn't care if Ashley was there,' TJ told Andros and when he had finished he was sitting on the other bed in the room.

'Wow,' Andros said. 'Wasn't Justin worried about loosing Ashley?' he asked after.

'Oh no! Ashley would never get mad at Justin, he was like a little brother to her. She would only give him a look and he would shut up. Sometimes even Ashley knew he was being an idiot so she wouldn't say anything,' TJ answered his question.

'He was lucky then huh?' Andros asked.

'Sure he was. So you and Ashley a thing now?' TJ asked. Andros looked at TJ and blushed deeply. TJ stared at him and began to laugh. 'I guess you are then,' TJ said when he was able to stop laughing.

'She's amazing,' Andros said and couldn't help but sigh. 'What about you and Cassie?' he asked with a mischievous smile.

'What…what about Cassie and me? TJ stammered and Andros couldn't help but laugh.

'Were just friends!' TJ screamed.

'Of course you are,' Andros said. Just then Ashley came in the room and both guys turned to look at her.

'Hey,' she said and both boys waved at her. Ashley moved to Andros but hesitated then Andros said,

'Come here.' Ashley went to sit next to the space next to Andros. Andros hugged her and she replied the gesture.

'Awe how cute! I'll leave you lovebirds to it,' TJ said.

'Thanks Teej,' Ashley told him. TJ laughed then made his way out the door when Andros stopped him.

'Don't think were done with this conversation,' he told him. TJ stared at him then walked away laughing.

'You going to tell me what that was about?' Ashley came to put his hands around Andros' neck.

'Nope. Not one single detail,' Andros told her and gave her a quick kiss when he saw the mark on her wrists. 'Ashley what happened to your wrists?' he asked her and she looked down at her feet. 'Ashley?' he asked again.

'Its nothing?' she lied and he bought his hands to her face.

'Ashley what happened?' he asked her again. Ashley looked up to meet his eyes and started crying. Andros wiped some of them but they just kept coming.

'I came out the bathroom and I bumped into Trey,' she started and Andros' eyes grew wide in horror. 'He grabbed my hands and forced me to the wall. He told me all these things about how I'm a brat who just gets everything from my parents,' she told him as she was still crying. Andros gave her a hug and then turned to look at Deca.

'Deca,' he said calmly. 'GET TREY TO THE BRIDGE NOW!!!' he screamed.


	8. Question

How Could You?

Trey was in his room asleep having no idea of the outside world. He didn't really care about Andros and hated him for stealing Ashley from him. He couldn't get on the wrong side of the guys or he was out of the team for good. He hated this place and the people around it. He used Ashley for his own needs; he couldn't care less about her. As soon as she would've given him what he wanted he would've dumped her. He sat down at the end of his bunk as he thought about what her brother had told him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Trey was walking to meet Ashley at her house when he heard,_

'_Trey!' the person had yelled and when Trey turned around he saw Ashley's brother. _

'_Hey what's up Aden,' he asked as the two met._

'_Nothing man just wanted to talk to you,' Ashley's brother said._

'_Yeah, oh cool, well you going to have to hurry a little bit cause I'm meeting your sister you know?' Trey told him._

'_Yeah that's what I came to talk to you about,' Aden said when five guys came to hold him and take him to the nearest alley. They shoved him against the wall then they made way for Aden to come through._

'_If you ever hurt my sister,' he began to warn him. 'I will make sure I re -arrange your face at this very spot. You got it bro?' Aden asked when he was about an inch to Trey's face. _

'_Yeah dude I got it. You didn't have to do any of this – you could have just told me,' Trey had said._

'_Oh trust me I had to do this. This isn't the worst I can do. If you want to find out the worst I can do then you hurt my sister we clear?' Aden asked him. Trey shook his head saying yes when Aden went over to pull his hair. 'I said are we clear?' he asked him again._

'_Yeah dude. We crystal clear,' Trey answered and Aden let go of him._

'_Good. Now go on to your little date and don't you dare mention this to Ashley got it?' Aden asked._

'_Yeah dude – not a word,' Trey answered him._

'_Good to see were on the same page,' Aden told him. 'Let him go,' he then told his friends. They let go of Trey and then went to stand next to Aden. Trey began to walk past them when Aden punched him straight on his stomach. 'Don't ever call me dude again OK bruh,' Aden told him. Trey nodded his head and then Aden pushed him out of the alley. Trey got up quickly and tried is best to run to run where he would meet Ashley. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Trey sat there on his bed and couldn't help but hold his stomach. * You will pay one-day Aden Hammond. You and your sister. * He swore to himself. He was about to go back to sleeping when he heard,

'Trey, Andros would like you to go to the bridge immediately,' Deca told him. Trey got up and moaned. Then a thought came to his head, * Come to his senses to apologize huh? Dumb alien! * He walked out of his room and made his way to the bridge.

****

Ashley had just watched Andros walk away and tried to dry up her tears. She stood there for a minute when she gasped in horror.

'What's Andros going to do?' she whispered to herself. She took a tissue from the medical room then ran out the room. She ran up to TJ's room and knocked a couple times. She stood there for a while and when she heard no reply she sighed and asked, 'Deca where's TJ?'.

'He is in the engine room,' the AI replied.

'Thank you,' Ashley said before running to the engine room. She got there a couple minutes later to find TJ and Cassie talking on the floor.

'Ash what's wrong?' TJ asked her. Ashley didn't understand but then remembered that she was crying so her eyes were probably red.

'It's nothing but you have to hurry,' she told TJ.

'Why what happened?' Cassie asked.

'Trey had hurt me earlier and when Andros saw the marks he got really angry and asked Deca to tell Trey to get to the bridge. I'm scared what he's going to do and I didn't know what else to do,' Ashley answered Cassie's question. TJ got up from where he had sat and went to hug Ashley.

'What did he do,' TJ asked her and Ashley looked down before showing TJ her wrists. Cassie gasped and TJ looked horrified. 'I cant believe he would do that! Andros can do anything he wants. I wont stop him. In fact I might help him,' TJ told her.

'But Teej… I don't care about Trey. If Trey hurts Andros then it's all my fault. I can't let him get hurt TJ,' Ashley said desperately to TJ. Ashley looked at TJ and got the look she wasn't expecting. TJ was smiling. 'What?' she asked him.

'So this isn't about you worrying about how Andros might kill Trey. Your worried if Trey will hurt Andros?' TJ asked her.

'Well…yeah,' Ashley answered honestly.

'Oh come on then, lets go save your other half from your stupid ex - boyfriend,' TJ told Ashley. Ashley giggled and her, TJ and Cassie made their way to the bridge.

****

Andros had been waiting at the bridge for about ten minutes when he began to get annoyed.

'Deca where is Trey?' he asked the AI.

'He had gone to the bathroom before making his way here,' Deca replied to replied to him. Andros sighed and soon saw Ashley, TJ and Cassie all enter at the same time.

'Where's Trey then?' Cassie asked.

'I'm here dudes,' Trey replied from behind them. Trey made his way away from the group of three and made his way toward Andros. He went to sit in Cassie's chair then put his feet up on the controls. 'So, what did you want?' he addressed Andros. Cassie and Ashley missed the moment when Andros got up from his chair and punched Trey on his left eye.

'How do you like it then?' Andros asked sounding the angriest the other rangers had ever heard him.

'What the hell dude?' Trey asked as he tried to get up from where he was. 'I did nothing to you man!" Trey screamed. Andros moved toward Ashley and took her hands gently. He showed Trey and then asked,

'So what's this then?' Trey looked at Ashley and then got up to his feet.

'Oh I get it now. Trying to save this,' he said indicating Ashley. Ashley fought back the tears that wanted to fall and looked at Trey with cold eyes.

'I've had enough of you! You come into my ship after I saved you from Astronema. I gave you food and trusted you with the morphers. I gave you somewhere to eat and sleep and I promised to help you in the mission to find Zordon but all you have done since you got into this ship is attack and insult me. I let you do those things to me but I will not stand here and watch you attack Ashley. Got it?' Andros screamed at Trey.

'Yeah I got you loud and clear but what are you going to do about it?'

'We will be back to Earth tomorrow,' Andros started.

'So?' Trey interrupted before Andros could continue.

'SO,' Andros went on. 'I want to spar with you. If I win you hand over the morpher and when we land tomorrow you leave without saying a word to us,' Andros answered. The other rangers all had a big smile on their faces and TJ was glad Andros had listened to him earlier.

'That is just great!,' Trey said. 'But I have a condition too,' he said and all the rangers knew this was going to be bad.

'What is it?' Andros asked regretting every word.

'If I win Ashley has to dump you and get back with me and my morpher has to be promised to me,' he said with an evil grin to his face. Ashley gasped and then looked at Andros. Andros looked at her and she saw the fear in his eyes. Andros began to shake his head and Ashley knew what he was going to say. She wanted to get rid of Trey and if it meant for her to risk being with him so be it.

'He'll do it,' Ashley answered for her boyfriend and then turned to look at Trey. Trey gave Ashley a handshake then made his way to the sum deck. Andros turned to look at Ashley.

'Ashley… what did you do? I can't loose you,' he told her and TJ felt sorry for him.

'You wont. I believe in you Andros. Go get that morpher and we'll be rid of Trey once and for all. If it wasn't for you we would have never thought of this. Go and do me proud Andros,' she told him. Andros moved to hug her and Andros saw the tear that dropped on his shirt. He looked up at Ashley and she gave him a small smile. He got up then kissed her forehead before turning to walk to the sum deck.

'Good luck,' Cassie told him.

'You can do it man,' TJ told him as he went to pat his shoulder. Andros got out of the room and heard the other rangers follow closely behind him. He had to beat Trey. He had to win. He had to do it for the team. Himself. He had to do it for Ashley.

_Sorry! I wanted to keep you in suspense. Review please. I will update as soon as I can. _


	9. The Spar

How Could You?

Trey knew he was going to loose then he walked to the engine room and saw all five of the morphers and a grin came to his face. * Stupid stripy * he thought as he walked towards them. * You call up a challenge then leave the morphers in plain sight – bad move. * He took Andros' morpher then moved to find a screwdriver. He opened the morpher then began to fiddle with the wires. * That should do it Ashley will be all mine. * he said with an evil grin in his face. He closed the wire and placed it back where it was when the whole team walked in. Andros and Ashley stayed together and held hands while TJ and Cassie walked closely behind them.

'So you ready,' Andros asked.

'Yeah, I'm just great!' Trey answered and gave Andros a fake smile. Andros let go of Ashley's hand to go get the morphers. He put his on and gave Trey his. Trey put his on before making his way to the sum deck. He got there and took off his jacket. * This will be an interesting fight * he thought.

****

Cassie felt as if something was wrong. She saw the smile that was plastered on Trey's face when Andros had put on his morpher.

'You OK?' she heard Ashley ask Andros.

'Yeah but what if I cant do this?' he asked her.

'You can and you will win. I believe in you and so does the rest of the team. If we can get Trey out of the team and get a better person in his place isn't it worth all this worry?' she asked him and he nodded his head before smiled. 'What are you smiling at?' she asked him.

'Your great you know that?' he asked her as the two shared a kiss.

'Yeah, your not so bad yourself,' she told him cheekily. Andros went to kiss and Ashley and Cassie found herself happy for the two of them. She saw how happy they were together and she didn't want to be in the middle of that.

'Yeah man. Go out there, beat his *** then get yourself here with your girl all right?' TJ asked them. They all laughed and Cassie felt left out. TJ and Andros hugged before Andros took Ashley's hand again. 'Come on love birds,' TJ shouted as he practically pushed the couple out the door.

****

Andros and Trey were both at the sum deck ready for the fight. Trey had a smug look on his face while Andros looked like he could take on the world. TJ went in the middle smiled at Andros then looked at Trey.

'You spar for five minutes. The one that's on the floor at those five minutes looses. The one left standing is then the winner. Got It?' Trey shook his head and then so did Andros.

_One Minute…_

Andros punched Trey left and right. Trey swung for him but Andros took his and gave his hand a twist. Trey kicked Andros' side and it didn't look like it even hurt Andros.

'Go on Andros!' TJ shouted. Andros turned back and gave Trey a kick to his side. This caused Trey to groan in pain then fall back.

_Two Minutes_

Trey got up then punched Andros on his head. He kicked him on his other side and this time Andros felt it. He moaned and tried to get up when Trey punched him on his bad eye.

'ANDROS!' Ashley yelled and when she tried to go to him TJ stopped her. 'What Are You Doing? I have to help him. Please Teej,' Ashley begged.

'I'm sorry but you can't Ash,' TJ told her.

'Please Andros,' Ashley begged him. She began crying then went to hug TJ. Andros met her eyes at that second then got up. He went to hit Trey on his bad eye too. Ashley began to come down as she watched Andros.

Three Minutes…

It had been three minutes and both boys were hurt and tired. They punched and kicked. They dodged and tried to get up as soon when they were down. The other three rangers stood in silence watching them. Whenever Andros had gotten punched or kicked Ashley would cry and scream. TJ stayed to hug his friend as she clung onto him. Cassie watched as her best friend shed tears for Andros. The feeling she before was still there. Something wasn't right.

_Four Minutes Later…_

Trey punched. Andros dodged. Andros kicked. Trey was hit. This went on and on for a long time. The boys had been at it for four minutes and they didn't stop. If they fell they would get up and go for it again. So far it looked like Andros had won but you couldn't tell much. He had been hurt, his while left side and back was hurting. He knew why but he didn't say a word to the other rangers or it would cause him to reveal his past.

_Five Minutes…_

The boys were both tired and Trey had enough. He pressed his morpher combination and was soon morphed into the black ranger. Ashley, TJ and Cassie all gasped.

'Trey you know your not meant to,' TJ told him.

'Ah he wants a challenge, it's a challenge his going to get,' Trey told him with a sound of evil in his voice.

'Fine two can play it that way,' Andros said and put the combination. Nothing. He tried it again and nothing.

'What's going on?' Ashley asked worried.

'Well, well looks like someone's morpher isn't working!!' Trey exclaimed then it hit Cassie. * He did it. He messed with Andros' morpher before we came in to the engine room. He cheated. * Just as she realized this Trey moved towards Andros. He called for his sword then took it to hit Andros. Andros let out a moan and he began to feel himself fall. Trey took this opportunity to take his blaster to hit Andros. Andros fell to the ground. Trey smiled at his "victory".

'ANDROS!' Ashley screamed and this time TJ didn't stop her. She ran over to him and looked at his hurt unconscious body. 'Andros? Andros please get up,' she asked the lifeless body.

'Time is up,' Deca told them. Trey began to laugh and the rangers couldn't care less. They looked at Andros. He lay there his skin pale.

'Andros please get up,' Ashley begged him as she pulled him to her lap. 'Andros please,' she continued. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you do this, I'm so sorry.' Ashley told him. She began to cry when someone wiped her tears.

'Hey,' Andros let out though he winced as he did. Ashley gave him a smile and he managed to get the rest of her tears. 'You OK?' he asked her.

'**I **am fine Andros. You're the one who's on the floor barely awake and you're asking if I'm OK?' Ashley asked him.

'Yeah, yeah I am,' he told her and she couldn't help but giggle. She moved down to kiss him when someone pulled her back. She screamed at the hurting sudden movement. 'What are you doing?' she questioned Trey.

'Oh don't be like that babe,' he told her and in result got a disgusted look from Ashley.

'What do you mean BABE? You don't call me babe anymore remember!!' Ashley told him.

'Actually I do. Andros lost. I won.' He told her and then her face turned into fear and hatred.

'But Andros' morpher wasn't working. That shouldn't count,' TJ screamed.

'TJ's right. You shouldn't win. You cheated,' Cassie yelled and all eyes came to her. 'Remember how he went into the engine room first and saw the morphers. When Andros had put on his morpher Trey had this evil look on his face. Then he wasn't surprised when Andros couldn't morph. Does all of this sound like a coincidence to you?" Cassie asked them all.

'Oh who cares, I won end of and besides you have no proof of what you're accusing me of,' Trey told Cassie and when they all fell into silence they realised he was right. Trey waited for someone to say something but got annoyed when no on did.

'Now,' he began to instruct Ashley. 'Break up with him!' he ordered her. Ashley shook her head saying no but then Cassie said,

'Ash you have to. You shook hands with Trey. You can't back out.' Ashley let out a whimper. She couldn't do it. Andros was the best thing that had happened to her in so long. He made her laugh, he cared for her more than anyone had. Trey turned her so she was looking at Andros. She met his eyes at once and saw the pain that was in them.

'I…can't,' she whispered and tears began to fall. TJ and Cassie helped Andros to his feet.

'You did it with me, why can't you do it with him?' Trey asked Ashley loudly.

'I can't do it because I care for him more than I do myself. He makes me feel alive. I can't be with someone else. And I… I…' she wanted to say when Trey interrupted her,

'Oh give it a rest and just tell him it's over.'

'I believe in you…' Andros whispered and Ashley could see the tears that wanted to fall.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered back to him. 'Andros were over,' she told the man standing in front of her. TJ could see the pain in the yellow and red ranger's faces.

'Come on Andros you need to get checked out – you took a really serious blow there,' TJ told his leader.

'I'll be fine,' Andros argued.

'No you wont. Please you need to get checked out,' Cassie begged him. Andros looked at TJ and Cassie before nodding his head.

'Come on babe lets go eat something yeah?' Trey asked.

'I want to go see if Andros is OK,' she told Trey angrily.

'It's cool Ash. Go with Trey we'll take care of Andros,' Cassie said and Andros didn't miss the sad look that Ashley had. He slowly started loosing conscious and didn't know what was happening.

'Yeah, we'll be fine,' TJ told Ashley as she came over to touch Andros. 'Come on man,' TJ said to the unconscious Andros and Cassie. Ashley fell to her knees as she watched TJ and Cassie take Andros away. She had lost him just like that. She had lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. She lost Andros and didn't even get the chance to say she loved him.

_Please Review._


	10. You OK?

How Could You?

TJ and Cassie took the lifeless Andros to the medical bay and put him on one of the beds.

'Deca, what's wrong with him?' Cassie asked.

'Andros has three broken ribs, he will loose consciousness for about four hours and then when he wakes up he will have a very big headache. When he wakes up he will need a lot of painkillers,' the AI replied to Cassie's question.

'We'll leave him here and take turns on checking on him till he gets up,' TJ told Cassie.

'OK, I'll start. You get some shut – eye and go see if Ash is OK,' Cassie said to TJ.

'Are you sure?' TJ asked her.

'Yeah I think I'll manage Teej,' Cassie told her friend. TJ went over to hug Cassie, tapped Andros' shoulder before leaving the room. He walked towards the dinning area as his stomach began to groan.

****

Once Ashley had finished crying and Trey had picked her off the floor. He pushed her half the way to the dining area and she dragged her feet for the other half.

'Stop moping!' Trey screamed at Ashley. Ashley looked at him all her emotions rising up – anger, sadness, hurt and pain.

'What do you mean stop moping! You hurt Andros when he couldn't morph and then you forced me to break up with him when he didn't even have an idea of what I was talking about, you didn't let me go to him because you wanted to eat! And you want me to stop moping!' Ashley yelled at Trey. He was about to answer when TJ came into the room. TJ saw Ashley and moved to her straight away.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Nothing she's just being a baby,' Trey said.

'Ashley?' TJ asked.

'It's nothing Teej I'll be fine. Why aren't you with Andros?' she asked worriedly.

'He's fine. Cassie's with him,' he answered her question.

'Why is Cassie with him?' Ashley asked feeling herself get quite jealous.

'He has some broken ribs and is going to be asleep for about four hours. Me and Cass are going to have turns looking after him just in case he wakes up early or something,' TJ answered.

'Can I go after you? Please?' Ashley asked him.

'Sure you can but get some sleep first OK,' TJ told her.

'Babe what happened to dinner?' Trey asked.

'I'm tired and going to sleep I don't want to talk to you,' Ashley told Trey as she walked out of the room.

'Yeah Wateva!' Trey said and he walked to his room.

****

Ashley woke up two hours later and climbed out of bed.

'Deca, who is with Andros?' she asked.

'TJ,' Deca replied politely.

'Thanks,' Ashley said before leaving for the medical bay. Ashley walked in the halls and when she reached the medical bays the door opened to reveal TJ. 'Hey what's up Teej?' she asked.

'Nothing I was just coming to get you,' he told her.

'OK then I'll call you if anything changes,' she told him as he began to walk away.

'Yeah sure,' TJ said. Ashley watched him as he disappeared in the hallway and turned and walked into the room. She almost cried at the sight. Andros lay there still and silent. She hated seeing him like this. She moved to his bed and immediately took his hand.

Ashley sat there for an hour and didn't take her eyes of Andros. She sat in different positions but never left his face or dropped his hand. 'Andros please,' she begged him. Just then she felt his hand move under hers. His body stirred and a moan escaped from his mouth. 'Andros?' Ashley questioned. His eyes began to flutter and he turned his head toward Ashley. Andros' eyes opened and he saw Ashley smile at him. 'Hey,' she told him and he smiled.

'Hi,' he answered her.

'Are you OK?' she asked him.

'Yeah I'm good just need to go see what's wrong with my morpher,' he answered and he started to get up when he groaned and held his sides.

'No! Nuh Uh! You are not going anywhere. You scared me when you fell. I thought you were gone and I never want to feel like that again. So you need to stay here and get better before I get a heart attack. Got It?' Ashley yelled and Andros couldn't help but laugh. He took both her hands in his and gave them a kiss.

'I'll be fine,' Andros tried to assure her.

'Andros please,' she started to beg then looked at Andros and met his eyes. 'Please just stay here for now,' she begged him and when he sighed she smiled in triumph. 'Thank you,' she said.

'Can I at least sit up,' he asked her and she shook her head. Ashley moved her hand under her shoulder and touched Andros' back. Andros moaned in pain as she did this. Ashley gasped and moved back a little. She watched him put himself up. 'Ashley it's nothing,' he told her.

'Andros why did you moan when I touched your back? Deca didn't say anything about your back. It was your ribs and your head. So what's wrong with your back?' Ashley asked as she moved closer to Andros.

'Nothing just a bruise,' Andros said.

'Can I see?' she asked and Andros went pale. He didn't want her to see because it wasn't just a bruise. It was a lot of bruises. The marks on his skin that haunted him every time he took a shower.

'Ashley seriously it's nothing OK,' he told her.

'If it's nothing then you wont mind telling me then would you?' Ashley asked sweetly and Andros began to anger up.

'JUST DROP IT!' Andros snapped and Ashley backed away from him. She felt the tears that went to her cheeks. Andros saw this and pain went to his face. 'Ashley. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,' he said as he watched her. Ashley slowly walked towards him and he felt sad that she looked scared. 'Ashley please,' he said to her and she began to walk normally towards him. She reached him and he put his hands to her face. 'I really am sorry,' he told her and she nodded. He wiped her tears away and looked at her. She stood there in silent and didn't look at him once. Andros let go of her then began to remove his shirt. Ashley looked at him as he did this. He turned around so she could see his back. Ashley gasped and more tears fell from her eyes. She moved to him and traced the scars, marks and bruises. He didn't moan like he did before. He felt her soft touch on his skin. 'This is why I didn't want to show you,' he told her and then turned to look at her.

'I'm sorry Andros,' she said as she went to sit next to him. 'I shouldn't have. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry,' she said again to him.

'Its OK Ashley,' he told her.

'No it isn't, I'm such an idiot,' she told him and Andros cupped her cheek before moving down to kiss Ashley. They pulled back before Ashley asked, 'What happened?' Andros looked at her before sighing. He just sat there in silent, not looking at Ashley, not speaking to Ashley – he just sat there. 'You know what,' Ashley began and Andros turned to look at her. 'You don't have to tell me until your ready. I trust you and that's all that matters to me,' she told him and Andros looked surprised.

'You are special,' he told her and Ashley lay on his shoulder.

'We have reached Earth's surface,' Deca told them and Ashley smiled. She looked at Andros and saw a pained look on his face.

'What's wrong?' she asked him. 'I told you – you're going home soon,' she told him and he shook his head.

'It's not that,' he told her.

'Then what is it?' she asked again.

'You and Trey. I lost you Ashley. You are with him now and it's all my fault,' he told her.

'It's not your fault. He hit you when you couldn't morph. I don't blame you. TJ doesn't blame you and I'm sure Cassie doesn't blame you. He might have won but I don't like him. I like you,' she told him and Andros just looked at her.

'Thanks Ashley,' he told her quietly. 'You still want to know?' he asked her shortly after. Ashley gave him a nod and he turned so he could look at her. 'When I was younger after Karone was kidnapped…' he began but was interrupted when the door opened.

'Hey stay the hell away from my girl!' Trey screamed.

'Leave me alone Trey,' Ashley said as Trey began to pull her away from Andros.

'Ashley…' Andros began.

'Were home!" Cassie came in shouting with joy.

'About time!' TJ said as he followed shortly after. Cassie and TJ saw the tension in the room and decided to keep quiet. 'Hey Andros your awake!' TJ exclaimed as he went to give Andros a one-arm hug.

'Yeah thanks,' he said and Ashley just watched him.

'We should go. Justin said Aden, Mark and Jase are going to meet us at the new café in town,' TJ told then.

'Aden! Aden is there,' Ashley said excitedly. Andros began to anger up and both Ashley and TJ noticed it. 'Aden is my brother,' Ashley explained and Andros felt himself relax.

'Come on lets go. I want to change before we go back,' Trey motioned for Ashley to move.

'Go then,' she told him simply.

'Your coming with me!' he told her. 'I don't want you anywhere near stripy. Got it?' he told her and began to push her out of the medical bay.

'Fine whatever. Just let go of me,' she told him and he did immediately. Ashley took the chance to run over to Andros and gave him a quick but meaningful kiss. 'I love you Andros,' she whispered in his ear before looking at him then turning to leave. Andros stared at her eyes in shock. He watched as Ashley walked away from him. * She loves me * he thought. TJ heard what Ashley had said and watched the red ranger. Ashley was always like a little sister to him and he was happy that she was happy. Andros made Ashley happy and Ashley made Andros happy. * No one in this universe deserve to be together like Ashley and Andros * TJ thought.

'Come on. Lets go get you something to wear,' TJ told Andros.

'What wrong with what I'm wearing now?' he asked him.

'What's not wrong with what your wearing!" TJ exclaimed and bought a smile to Andros' lips. Cassie laughed at the two as they made there way to TJ's room to get Andros something to wear. This was going to be a great day.


	11. Were Home

How Could You?

Andros and TJ made their way to TJ's room and the blue ranger went straight to his closet.

'I have some red stuff still left here but they might be a bit big for you,' TJ told Andros.

'I'll be fine with them, thanks,' Andros told him.

'So you serious about Ashley huh?' TJ asked suddenly.

'Umm… yeah I think I am,' Andros told TJ while smiling at himself. 'I mean she is amazing and gorgeous. She's special you know,' Andros told TJ and the blue ranger found himself smiling.

'You're good for her. I've known Ashley since we were both eight and I've never seen her so happy with a guy like she is with you,' TJ said to Andros honestly. Andros began to blush deeply as TJ said this. The blue ranger watched his friend and began to laugh. 'Here,' he said after he finished laughing and handed a red long sleeved top and blue jeans.

'Thanks. I'm going to go change then I'll meet you at the bridge in ten minutes OK?' he said and walked away. Andros walked towards his room when someone's hand stopped him. 'Cassie?' he questioned.

'I'm sorry to get in your way I just wanted to come and apologize for everything I've done to you and don't worry I'll go apologize to Ashley too. I just hope we can be good friends,' Cassie told Andros. Andros stared at Cassie in shock and confusion but soon was able to speak.

'It's OK. I'd really like being friends with you Cassie,' he said and went to give her a hug. Just then Ashley came through the hall.

'Cassie,' she said and watched as the red and pink rangers come apart.

'Hey Ash. I was just telling Andros how I am really sorry for what I did to you and I see how happy you two are together,' she told her friend. Ashley began to tear up as she gave Cassie a big hug.

'You're forgiven. I missed you so much Cass. Its great to have my best friend back,' Ashley screamed. Ashley broke the hug when Andros tapped her shoulder.

'Talk with me later?' he asked her and she knew what was coming. She shook her head yes and gave Cassie a smile. Andros began to walk away so he can change when he suddenly turned around. 'Oh and umm Cassie… I meant what I said it would be really good to be friends with you but you have to promise me something,' he told her.

'Shoot!' Cassie said and Andros saw the look of confusion on both girls.

'Please…' he began. 'Can you please lay off the kissing…' he said and caused both girls to laugh. 'I mean it is kind off Ashley's job!' he said and Ashley stopped laughing. Andros saw the look in Ashley's eyes and began running. Ashley laughed as he ran off and turned to look at her best friend.

'You two are great together. I haven't seen you smile like that in so long,' Cassie told her best friend.

'Yeah. We're good,' Ashley said before walking off with Cassie on their way to the bridge. * Maybe he's different. Maybe Andros is the one. * She thought as they entered the room. She sat on Andros' chair and looked at Earth from where she was. She was happy. She would see her friends, her school and her family. Everything was perfect.

****

TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Trey had all been gathered in the bridge when Andros came in. He wore a red t-shirt that came up to his thighs. He then had blue jeans and black and red trainers.

'Dude you look awesome!' TJ exclaimed.

'Thanks man,' Andros told his friend as they came to a one-arm hug.

'How can you come to Earth for the first time and look better than me!' TJ said and caused the rest of the team to laugh.

'You look nice Andros,' Cassie said innocently.

'Thank you Cassie,' he said as he moved to his place in the bridge. 'Ashley can you please move from my chair?' he asked the yellow ranger nicely. Ashley stared at the man standing before him and was speechless. Ashley always thought Ashley looked great in his uniform but now seeing him like this she thought he was amazing.

'She can't speak cause you look too fly for her eyes,' TJ screamed from the corner and received a play full punch from Cassie. 'Ow!' he said and the laughs that came from Trey, Cassie and Andros caused Ashley to snap back to reality.

'You like what he's wearing Ashley?' Cassie asked with an amused tone to her voice. Ashley gave her best friend an evil look before answering the question.

'Umm… yeah he looks alright.' She said simply.

'Just alright?' Andros asked her trying to sound hurt.

'Yeah, just alright,' she told him and Andros gave her a pout. Andros looked at her with a look that told Ashley he was going to do something. Andros smiled at Ashley before leaning down to pick her up from the chair and putting her up on his shoulder. Ashley's screams caused all the rangers to laugh. Even Trey was laughing at his "girlfriend's" screams.

'ANDROS PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!! PLEASE!' she said in between his screams.

'Answer Cassie's question first. How do I look?' he asked her and Ashley knew he was smiling,

'YOU… LOOK… GREAT AND AMAZING!' she screamed and Andros smiled in victory before putting Ashley down. As soon as Ashley was down she went to hit Andros but he caught her arm and swing her into a hug. Ashley stood there for a second before hugging him back.

'Stripy!' Trey yelled as he got up and tore Ashley away from Andros. 'I told you to stay away from her and I meant it. She is my girl and not yours,' he said and forced Ashley to kiss him. Andros felt as if someone had taken his heart away from him. Ashley pushed Trey away from him and wiped her lips.

'Come on, lets get down there. There all probably waiting for us,' TJ said.

'Yeah lets go,' Cassie said in joy. They all stood there together waiting for Andros to say the words.

'Deca, teleport five to Earth,' he said and glanced a look at Ashley before they disappeared.

****

The rangers reached to Earth to find Justin, Aden, Mark and Jase waiting there for them. Ashley ran straight to her brother and gave him a hug.

'Hey!' she exclaimed as she pulled away from him.

'Hey to you too,' he said. 'You go off in space and when you come back all you can say to me is "hey". You haven't changed a bit Ash,' he said as he looked at his little sister. Cassie and TJ went to hug Justin as Jase went to give a quick handshake to Trey while Ashley moved to hug Mark.

'Who's this?' Aden asked shortly after. Ashley turned at that second and moved to Andros.

'This is Andros,' Ashley said and Aden saw how her sister smiled as she said his name. 'Andros let us stay in his ship when we crashed on a planet,' she told her brother then turned to face Andros. 'Andros, this is my brother Aden,' she told the red ranger and he shook hands with her brother.

'Nice to meet you man!' Aden said and smiled. Trey watched this and got angry. * When he met me he didn't even want to look at me. Now he's there being best buddies with stripy. I don't believe it! * he thought. He watched as the rest of the team moved to meet Andros.

'This is Justin,' Ashley continued introducing. 'He was the blue ranger for our team. He's like a brother to me I guess,' she said.

'He might be but not as great as me right?' Aden asked as he messed with Justin's hair. The group laughed at the two an Justin fixed his hair.

'When you're done with interrupting me ADEN!,' Ashley began and Andros couldn't help but smile at how she yelled at her brother but a sad feeling was with him as he wondered if this was how he and Karone would've turned out. Ashley turned to look at him and immediately saw the sadness in his eyes. He smiled at her and she began to continue. 'Anyway that over there is Jase,' she said as she pointed to the guy standing next to Trey. 'He is Trey's best friend and went to my school when we were younger,' she continued and Jase came to give a one-arm hug to Andros. Andros returned it and smiled at Jase. 'Finally, that's Mark,' she continued and motioned the boy standing next to Cassie. 'He is Cassie's ex – boyfriend an now is just a good friend of ours.' Ashley told Andros and the red leader went to shake Mark's hand.

'Well now you're done with your introductions and that. Mom is making pancakes and wants us there in ten minutes,' Aden said.

'So you let us stand here for all this time while your mum was making PANCAKES? Is there something wrong with you Aden?' TJ screamed.

'I didn't have to say anything. I would've left you find somewhere else to eat and tell my mum you weren't interested you know?' Aden said to TJ as the group walked towards Ashley's house. As they were laughing Ashley stopped Andros and let the group move forward before making Andros face her.

'What's wrong?' she asked him.

'Nothing's wrong Ashley. Lets go eat umm…' he began.

'Pancakes,' she finished for him. 'Your lying to me, I saw it in your eyes. Please tell me what's wrong,' Ashley asked him as she moved closer to him.

'Ashley…' he said and sighed. Andros watched the girl in front of him and leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss with the same passion and she pulled back to early for his liking.

'Tell me then. What is it?' she asked him. Andros looked at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Remember the talk we were going to have?' he asked her.

'Yeah,' she told her.

'When we have that talk I promise I'll tell you OK?' he told her.

'You promise?' she asked him.

'I promise,' he told her before kissing her forehead again.

'Hey! Happy couple lets go!' Cassie yelled to the two rangers. Ashley and Andros pulled back and ran to catch up with the pink ranger.

'Where's everyone else?' Andros asked.

'They went. I noticed that you two were gone and I told the rest of the guys I would catch up with them so lets go before Trey shows up,' she said and Ashley groaned.

'Cheer up! I'll sit next you if it makes you feel better,' Andros told Ashley sweetly and she groaned louder. Andros gave her a hurt look before moving to kiss Andros' cheek.

'Only joking. Come on,' Ashley said while grabbing Andros' arm. Cassie watched the two and let then followed closely behind them.

****

The rest of the group had already got to Ashley's house when Ashley, Andros and Cassie came in.

'Where were you?' Aden asked.

'Can I have my pancakes now?' TJ asked Ashley's mum and she gave a nod. All the boys apart from Aden ran to the kitchen to get their pancakes.

'Hello,' a woman said to Andros and he gave her a handshake. 'You are?' she asked him and Andros didn't know what to say. Ashley noticed this at once and said,

'This is Andros. He's our red ranger. He's really great!' Ashley said and Andros began to blush.

'It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hammond,' he said politely.

'Pleasures mine and please call me Anna,' she said. Just then middle-aged man walked in the room.

'Andrew, what you doing home?' Anna asked her.

'Oh I'm going to do some work here at home,' he said as he went to kiss his wife's cheek. 'Oh…' he said when he saw Andros. 'Ashley, this your new boyfriend?' he asked his daughter and Ashley blushed a deep red.

'Dad!' Ashley yelled. 'This is Andros our team leader!' she said to her dad.

'So you're not denying that he's your boyfriend?' Aden said joining he's dad's game.

'Will you two leave them alone look at how they're both blushing,' Anna said and began to laugh as they all made their way to the dining room. Ashley sat down and Andros went to sit next to her and TJ. Ashley gave him a smile before passing him a plate. Andros looked at what was on the plate and gave a disgusted look.

'It's a pancake. Try it,' Ashley told him and he turned to look at her. ' I promise it's good. Trust me,' she told him and after she said that he immediately took the pancake and ate it. * He trusts me * Ashley thought with a smile.

'It's good to have a break with all the drama that's been going on,' Cassie said and wished she had kept her mouth shut. She knew Aden or Andrew would ask what happened.

'What drama?' Andrew asked.

'Nothing dude,' TJ said.

'Don't lie to me man. What happened?' Aden asked. Ashley saw her brother begin to anger up. Cassie looked at Ashley and when Aden saw them he knew it had something to do with Ashley. 'Ashley what happened?' he asked his sister. Ashley saw her brother go into over protective mode and looked at her mum begging her to stop him. Andros looked at Ashley and saw the embarrassed look on her face. 'You!' Aden screamed at Trey. 'What did you do?' he asked and got up from his seat.

'Aden! Come down!' Anna screamed at her son. 'We have guests don't be so disrespectful,' she told her son.

'It's OK Mrs. Hammond,' Andros spoke. 'I'll tell him,' he said and Aden came to sit opposite Andros. Ashley put her hand on Andros' shoulder and he turned to look at her. He gave her a look saying he was OK and turned to face Aden. 'When the rangers came to the ship they all helped me in some way but Ashley helped me and broke down walls I had build a long time. Trey saw how I got close to Ashley and got angry. He attacked me and me and Ashley's friendship grew closer. We became really good friends and we got really close when she broke up with Trey. Me and Trey agreed to fight for his morpher but he wanted Ashley if he lost. I didn't want to agree but Ashley agreed to it. Trey cheated and messed with my morpher. When he morphed he attacked me broke a couple of ribs and had lost consciousness and now Ashley is forced to be with Trey,' Andros said and Ashley squeezed his hand.

'HE DID WHAT?' Aden screamed.

'Aden calm down,' Anna said even though she felt herself anger up.

'No he shouldn't calm down Anna. This boy has caused my daughter pain and now he's FORCING her to be with her!' Andrew yelled from across the room. Ashley began to cry and Andros put his hand round Ashley. No one missed how she stopped crying as soon as she was in Andros' arms.

'I warned you Trey. I warned you if you ever hurt my sister I would re-arrange your face. You will pay!' Aden screamed as he grabbed Trey and pushed him towards the front door. Andros watched how Ashley's parents and brother protected her. The rest of the table made their way outside and the only two people left in the room were Andros and Ashley.

'I should help your brother!' Andros said suddenly.

'Andros you can't you just got back from nearly the attack and you want to go fight some more! Why would you do that?!' Ashley screamed at him as he began to make his way outside.

'Because… I LOVE YOU! I love you Ashley Hammond,' Andros said as he left the house. Ashley sat there in silent. * He loves me * she thought. She got herself off the table and began running when she heard,

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

Please Review xx Hope you Enjoyed. Will update as soon as I can xx Thanks


	12. New Friends

How Could You?

Ashley ran to outside her house and saw no one. She looked everywhere and suddenly saw a movement from behind her. She turned and was hit by a qauratom. Ashley fell to the floor and looked to see a monster about to hit her. She quickly tried to get to her morpher when the monster's sword jerked her hand.

'Yellow ranger!,' he said and grabbed Ashley.

'Am I supposed to know who you are?' Ashley said coldly.

'You should as I will be your destroyer. I am Ecliptor,' he said and pushed Ashley to the floor. He took his sword and aimed it for the yellow ranger's neck. Ashley looked at the knife and felt tears in her eyes. What would she do?

'Andros…' she whispered to herself. A smile came to her as she thought of him.

'Why do you smile when you're about to die?' the villain asked.

'I smile because I know I'm not going to die,' she answered him and he stared at her.

'How do you know this?' he asked her.

'I know this because I have someone to save me,' she told him with confidence in every word.

'Who? Who will save you now yellow ranger?' he asked slightly amused.

'ANDROS!!' Ashley screamed to the top of her lungs. Ecliptor grabbed Ashley and put his hand over her mouth.

'Goodbye yellow ranger!' he said and began laughing evilly.

****

Andros had to run to where Aden, Ashley's parents and the rest of the gang had ended up. He walked up to a small alley next to the park and heard someone grunt. Andrew was standing and holding Trey up while Aden punched him. He looked for Jase and Mark but they were nowhere to be seen. He turned on the corner to see TJ looking kind of sad for Trey but Andros could see that he wasn't going to stop it.

'May I?' Andros asked suddenly and four pairs of eyes were on him. Aden laughed before backing down.

'Course you can, I thought I was the only one who wanted some action round here,' he said and motioned for Andros to hit Trey.

'You can let him go,' Andros said.

'Are you sure?' Andrew asked and let go when Andros nodded. Andros saw Trey's bloody lip and watched as Trey began to get up.

'You wanna loose again stripy?' Trey asked and Andros glared at him.

'You cheated. The best ranger couldn't fight you off with what you had done. You do know I have lived in that ship for years and Decca has camera's all over the ship?!' Andros asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. TJ smiled at the comment and Aden just looked at Andros. 'I welcomed you to my ship and gave you food and a place to live but you took every chance you could to attack me. I want a rematch but this time you leave Ashley OUT of it!!' Andros then said. Aden had a smile on his face because he was about to see a fight. TJ was pleased that this time Trey was gone and Andrew stared at Andros as he stood there and tried to protect his daughter.

'Fine. Lets do this,' Trey said and began to walk towards the park. All boys walked to the park when Andros suddenly stopped. TJ was the first to notice this.

'Andros what's up?' TJ asked his friend.

'It's…it's…' he tried to speak but couldn't. A tear fell from his eye and TJ started to get worried.

'Andros! What is it man?' he asked.

'Ashley! Something is wrong with Ashley!' Andros screamed as he began to run. He ran as fast as his legs could possibly take him. He felt the tears fall down his face as he raced back to Ashley's house. 'ASHLEY!' he yelled looking for the yellow ranger.

'ANDROS!' he heard Ashley yell and ran over to the voice. He gasped in shock when he saw Ashley in Ecliptor's grasp.

'Ecliptor! Let go of her,' he yelled.

'Red ranger, we meet again,' Ecliptor said.

'I said let go of her now!' Andros yelled and was soon with the company of TJ, Aden and Andrew a few paces behind with concern in their faces. 'Let her go Ecliptor!' Andros said more calmly this time.

'I will let this filthy weak ranger go as soon as I get something in return,' he villain said.

'Don't listen to him Ashley,' Andros said directly at the yellow ranger. Ashley looked at him and the moment she met his eyes she knew she was safe. 'I will do anything just let her go,' Andros said beginning to get angry.

'Very keen today aren't we red ranger,' Ecliptor answered and Ashley moaned in pain when the monster gave her hand a twist. 'Does she mean something to you?' he asked Andros.

'Let her go!' TJ screamed for the first time.

'I will do anything as long as you let her go,' Andros said and TJ looked at the red ranger surprised.

'Andros, don't do this…' TJ told his friend while putting his hand on Andros' shoulder. Andros looked at TJ's hand for a while before shrugging it off. Andros took a step forward and faced Ashley and Ecliptor.

'You will do anything you say?' Ecliptor asked with suspicion. The monster laughed when Andros' head nodded and the red ranger took another step towards them. 'Will you trade yourself for her then?' he asked.

'Yes I will,' he answered and Aden, Andrew and TJ all gasped. Ashley began crying as she watched Andros give himself up for her. 'Don't cry Ashley I'll be fine. I'm sorry,' he told her and he looked at her. Her eyes begged him not to do this. His mind told him not to do this but his heart only wanted Ashley safe. Just then a boy about TJ's height came to kick Ecliptor and caused the monster to loose his grip on Ashley. Ashley took this opportunity and began running. She ran towards Andros and he ran towards her. As soon as she reached his arms Ashley felt safe again. She stayed there, her head on his shoulder till she heard a noise causing her to turn and look at where the noise was coming from. Andros put his arms around Ashley's waist pulling her close while watching the boy in the black top and blue jeans and his partner in an orange top and black jeans fight Ecliptor. They fought together and slowly began hurting the monster.

It had been about five minutes and the rest of the rangers were fighting along side the two new comers. They were joined with a lot of quaratoms and were slowly defeating them. Andros and Ashley fought together and protected anything that came in the others way. Cassie and TJ teamed up and were defeating as many quaratoms as Ashley and Andros were. Trey fought by himself and found he was loosing because of the punches he had received from Aden. The two strangers fought together and helped each other. Andros glanced a look at them every now and then and watched as they fought. To his eyes they looked as if they've been fighting together for years. Just then all the quaratoms disappeared leaving Ecliptor by himself.

'This is not over red ranger. We will meet again and I shall have victory next time,' the monster said before disappearing. Andros grabbed Ashley and pulled her into a hug - which the yellow ranger returned.

'I'm so sorry! Are you OK?' Andros asked her and Ashley pulled back to watch him in silence. Andros didn't mind it until it began to annoy him. 'What?!' he asked her.

'You were going to trade yourself for me?' she asked him in a whisper. Andros looked at her and nodded.

'Course I was. I will never let anything like that happen to you!' he told her and she gave him a shy smile before hugging him again. 'We'll talk I promise. Let's go see who they are,' Andros said and began to walk away when Ashley grabbed his hand and held it close to herself. The couple walked towards the new arrivals and heard TJ ask,

'Who are you?'

'I'm Nicole and this is Carlos,' the girl answered and Andros knew he recognized the voice.

'Nicole?' he asked and when the group came apart to look at him he saw the girl in front of him. 'NICOLE!' he screamed before he went to hug the young girl. Ashley watched them and couldn't help but feel jealous.

'Who is she?' Cassie asked confused. Andros pulled away from Nicole to put his hand on her shoulder.

'She is the orange Astro ranger. She came to Earth and I never thought I would see her again,' Andros said and all the rangers heard the happiness that suddenly came to his voice.

'Let's go inside and talk about this,' TJ suggested and all the rangers nodded. Nicole and Andros walked behind the group and Ashley had never felt so left and hurt in her life.

****

All the rangers and Ashley's family were sat on the sofas at Ashley's house. Andros sat next to Nicole and Carlos. Ashley sat between Andrew and Aden. Anna, Cassie and Justin stood on one corner while Trey and TJ stood in the other. Jase sat on the little chair waiting for the story.

'So go on then! Tell us the story,' Aden said rudely causing all his family to look at him.

'Aden!' Anna whispered harshly. Anna then shot an apologetic look to Andros.

'It's OK,' the red ranger said. 'When I met you guys I told you that I lived on the ship with my best friend right?' Andros asked and received nods from his teammates. 'Well before I lived there it was Nicole, my best friend and myself. After my younger sister was kidnapped Nicole's mother was scared and decided to take Nicole to Earth so she didn't end up like my sister – Karone. I didn't see her or contact her because I didn't know where she was. This is the first time I have seen her since I was eight,' Andros said and Ashley could see he wanted to cry. Just then Nicole hugged him and again Ashley felt hurt and she wanted to be the one looking after Andros.

'I moved here and things were different. I lived with these people for a while before meeting Carlos. We really got along and we moved to Angel Grove. We were going fine till I heard Ecliptor's ugly voice and someone yell "Andros",' she said and Andros turned to look at Ashley for the first time after he saw Nicole. He saw fear and hurt in her eyes and was confused. He turned to look at Nicole and then smiled.

'So you and him?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she said.

'Great! Now you can finally leave me alone,' he said amusement in his tone.

'What do you mean leave YOU alone?' Nicole asked.

'Well you know how you were always into me but never had the nerve to ask me,' Andros told her and Nicole looked at him with evil eyes. 'Anyway you still can't have me now because I'm to fly for you,' he said as he got up to give TJ a high five.

'That's right man,' the blue ranger said as he smiled. 'You know how we do,' he added.

'So Nicole's a ranger?' Cassie asked and Nicole nodded. She turned to look at Carlos and he knew the question coming.

'No I'm not a ranger but I'm trained and can fight,' he told Cassie.

'Yeah dude we saw, your moves out there were awesome!' Justin exclaimed. Carlos smiled and gave Justin a one – arm hug.

'Excuse me,' Ashley said suddenly and walked away. Andros looked at the rest of the guys before following Ashley. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he was going to find out.

****

Ashley ran into her room and started crying. She didn't know why she was crying and just wanted to scream. She sat there in silence for a while her tears stopped and soon heard a knock at her door.

'Come in,' she said and Andros walked into the room. He stood at the door not sure if he should go to her.

'What's wrong Ashley?' he asked her in a whisper. Ashley looked at him and started crying again. Andros saw this and moved straight to her and wiped her tears with his thumb. 'What is it?' he asked.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. He pulled her into her hug and Ashley held on to him.

'Ashley what is it?' he asked getting worried.

'I'm scared,' she said to him and he pushed away from her so he can look at her.

'Of what?' he asked her confused.

'Loosing you.' She said with more tears falling down.

'Ashley…' he began and Ashley pulled him in for a hug. 'Why do you think you're going to loose me?' he asked her.

'You wanted to trade yourself for me so big ugly can take you away from me. Then Nicole comes along and you're going to want nothing to do with me. She's comforting you and keeping you happy and I feel like I'm loosing you,' she said crying at every word. 'I know I'm being selfish but I really am scared Andros,' she told him. Ashley felt Andros tense and let go of him straight away. 'You can go if you want. You probably hate me so I'll see you downstairs,' Ashley said and Andros heard the hurt in her voice.

'Ashley look at me,' he told her and Ashley just turned so her body was facing him. 'Ashley please…' he begged and Ashley looked into his eyes. She saw the tears that were in his eyes. His eyes were red and Ashley saw the pain and hurt filled in them. 'You will never loose me. I would trade you for myself if it meant you are safe. I would've been out of the Dark Fortess in no time. I don't like Nicole I like you. I will never do anything to hurt you and I only want you,' he said and leaned down to kiss her. Ashley returned the kiss and began to melt in his embrace. He pulled back and Ashley felt a little disappointed. 'I do not hate you Ashley. I will never hate you,' he began to say and when he looked deep into Ashley's eyes he kissed her forehead. 'I Love You Ashley Hammond. You and no one else,' he told her. Ashley looked at him and smiled. She knew he was telling the truth and couldn't be happier.

'I love you too Andros,' she told him and Andros smiled at her. 'Your beautiful,' she added and Andros' smile grew wider causing Ashley to laugh. Andros cuddled Ashley and kissed her cheeks. The two sat there in silence enjoying each other's embrace when an idea came to Ashley's head. She got up quickly and got off her bed.

'What are you doing?' Andros asked confused.

'Come with me,' she said and Andros didn't move.

'Nothing illegal right?' he asked and Ashley just stared at him in amazement. 'What?' he asked.

'Your something Andros, now come on!' she said and this time Andros moved. He got off from the bed and Ashley took his hand dragging him to the living room where the rest of the team was.

The team, Ashley's family, Nicole and Carlos sat in the living room when Ashley and Andros ran in the room.

'What's up man?' TJ asked Andros.

'I don't know,' Andros started. 'She dragged me here,' Andros then whined causing everyone in the room to laugh. Ashley looked at all off them seriously then looked at Andros. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

'Now we are all done,' she began and looked at Andros. 'I have an idea,' she began. 'You know how you said you can fight and you were trained,' she spoke to Carlos. 'Well what if you could be a ranger,' she said and Cassie soon caught up with what her best friend was saying.

'Trey…' Cassie whispered and all eyes were on her. 'Ashley is saying that we know how Trey cheated right?' she asked. 'Well what if him and Andros had a rematch and when Trey looses the morpher can go to Carlos.

'We were kind of doing that you know, before Ecliptor showed up,' TJ said.

'Yeah but before we didn't have someone to take the morpher,' Andros said finally understanding.

'Hey hey! You're talking as if I'm not here. What if stripy looses huh? What do I get out of it?' Trey yelled and when he heard a growl from Aden and Andrew he immediately sat down.

'What do you want?' Justin asked.

'When I win I want to be the red ranger and give the black one to Carlos just like you want,' he said.

'I have no problem with that,' Andros said and no one dared to disagree.

'Fine stripy, let's do this!' Trey screamed and left the house. The gang left leaving Andros, Ashley, Nicole and Carlos.

'So I get the morpher if he wins?' Carlos asked.

'You'll get the morpher WHEN he wins,' Nicole said and hugged Carlos. They held each other's hands and began walking away when Nicole stopped but motioned for Carlos to go on without her.

'Are you sure you can do this?' Nicole heard Ashley ask Andros. Nicole turned at the door and hid to see the conversation. She watched as the yellow ranger went to sit on Andros' lap.

'Yeah I'm sure,' he answered her.

'But your back and sides,' she moaned. 'If you get hurt again Andros I…' Ashley wanted to say but couldn't finish when Andros bought her lips upon his. Nicole watched as the two kissed and was happy for her old friend. The two broke apart and rested on each other's foreheads. 'Be safe,' Ashley whispered and the two got up. Nicole saw this and quickly ran away from the door as the couple came hand in hand. Andros walked towards the park where he would fight Trey. He would win. He would be with Ashley and he would have a new black ranger. Nothing could go wrong at this rate.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so long. I hope I did good … Please Review…_**


	13. The Second Spar

How Could You?

Nicole had run to Carlos and held his hand as soon as she was by his side.

'You OK?' Carlos asked.

'Yeah I'm good just checking my surroundings you know?' she answered and he gave her a look that she knew too well.

'You were eavesdropping again weren't you?' he asked and Nicole opened her mouth wide.

'No!' she retorted. He stopped to look at her smiling. 'Me?' she asked sounding as if in shock. 'Never!' she screamed sarcastically. Carlos put his hand on her face, kissed her nose before laughing.

'Course not! You would never do anything like that now would you?' he asked her using the same tone she had used earlier.

'That's right!' she said and went back to holding his hand. The two walked in silence enjoying each other's company.

'So you liked Andros huh?' Carlos asked suddenly.

'No. Maybe. You never know,' Nicole said teasing Carlos.

'Nicole…' Carlos began to say when she quickly let go of his hand and started running ahead of him. Carlos watched as his best friend ran and watched her smile. He was a great person with her and he didn't want that to change. * I love her * he thought and realized. A smile came to his lips and this time he never wanted to stop smiling.

****

TJ, Aden, Cassie and Anna walked towards the park and saw Trey and Jase talking.

'Oh, How wish I was Andros right now!' Aden said.

'Aden! Does everything have to be a fight with you?' Anna said sounding kind of ashamed.

'No but after what that guy did to Ashley I couldn't care less about him!' her son answered her meaning every word he said.

'Yeah man I totally get you. I wanted to hit him or do something to him when we were on the ship but I couldn't you know, I just wanted to keep the peace and stop people from fighting you know?' TJ said.

'Yeah I get you man,' Aden said. 'That girl Nicole she's quite err…' Aden started.

'HOT!' TJ finished for him and went to high five his friend.

'BOYS!' both Anna and Cassie screamed and the boys stopped smiling. Just then Andros, Ashley Carlos and Nicole walked toward the group.

'What's going on?' Ashley asked the two girls.

'Umm…. Nothing just talking, you know the usual,' Aden said and Ashley immediately became suspicious.

'Course! I really believe you,' Ashley said sarcastically. Aden and TJ looked at each other before running of to catch up with Trey and Jase. 'Where's dad?' Ashley asked after her brother and friend ran away.

'He's staying home, he doesn't want to get into this, the only reason I'm here is to make sure you kids don't kill each other,' Anna said fiercely. Andros tightened the arm he had on Ashley and she looked at him and smiled. 'Well come on let's get this over and done with,' Ashley's mum said and the group began to walk towards the park. Ashley hugged Andros when they reached the boys and Andros didn't hesitate in hugging her back.

'Be careful Andros. I love you,' Ashley whispered in Andros' ear.

'I will I promise. And I love you too,' he whispered back before letting her go.

'Hurry up and win dude!' TJ told his friend and Andros couldn't help but smile.

'Yeah I'll do my best,' he answered. Andros went to face Trey and this time he saw no smugness in his opponent. He had this. He will win. For his teammates. His new friends. For himself. For Ashley.

****

The fight was about to start and Ashley was more nervous than Andros was. She knew he could fight and win this but she couldn't help but feel that this was wrong and that Andros shouldn't fight. He had just come from fighting and hurt himself. She didn't believe he was completely healed but she also knew there was no way she would convince him not to fight so she would just have to take the risk. She had to trust Andros no matter what.

'You will have five minutes. The one on the floor at the end of the time will…'

'Yeah yeah the one on the floor looses we get it let's just get this over and done with,' Trey interrupted TJ rudely. TJ rolled his eyes at Trey before smiling at Andros and taking a step back to let the guys fight.

One Minute…

Trey aimed to hit Andros but the red ranger easily dodged the punches and kicked the black ranger to the floor. Andros punched his opponent on both sides and cause Trey to fall back a bit. Then Trey tried to hit Andros as he did before but the red ranger only took his hand, twist and caused the black ranger to fall to the ground.

'You don't repeat anything Trey. You should know that by now,' the red ranger said.

Two Minutes…

Andros felt sick and pain all over his body. He knew he had a long time left but every part of his body ached. Trey was an easy opponent but from the way he was feeling at the time he could just collapse which is what he wanted to do. He thought that this was a good way to get the morpher away from Trey but he also knew he wasn't fighting the best he could. He had to stay up and keep strong because this might be the only chance he gets.

Three Minutes….

Trey tried his best to fight off Andros but even he at the back of his mind knew he would loose. Andros was a great fighter and he kind of looked up to him for how he was standing up for Ashley. He liked Ashley but only wanted one thing from her. Her brother had already done damage to his right side and he didn't fell to great. Anything he did, Andros would dodge and then hit him. Every single moment of his life he lived in the shadow of other people. When he came to Angel Grove he decided to step up and found Ashley and he knew he had been a jerk. Now he was about to loose her and will cause nothing but pain to those who caused it.

Four Minutes…

The guys watched the battle carefully. Anna winced every time a punch or kick was thrown. She felt sick and wanted to go see her husband but she had to stay so no one would get seriously hurt. Jase watched as his friend battled this great ranger and he felt useless that he couldn't help him. Even though Trey acted like a jerk only Jase knew what he hid behind that tough face and if he didn't let it out soon he will end up loosing almost everything because of trying to be the tough dude. Aden watched as the fight continued and was glad Andros decided to fight Trey. * It's about time someone showed that idiot some manners * he thought. He glanced a look at his sister and saw how she watched every move Andros made. If Andros winced, she would wince. Aden observed as his sister's eyes began to water up and didn't understand what was wrong. In his eyes Andros was doing fine. What was going on?

Five Minutes…

This was the last minutes and both boys made effort to get the other one down. Andros punched Trey on his face and when the black ranger didn't fall the red ranger kicked him on his stomach causing him to fly to the end of the park. Trey tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him. He watched as the group came to his way watching to see if he would get up. TJ stood looking at the time and Trey felt disappointed in himself. He had to get up or he would loose.

'30 seconds,' the blue ranger said. A smile came on Aden's face as he heard this. Trey would finally get his lesson and get lost for good. Anna stood with Cassie with horrified looks on both their faces. Jase watched his friend in agony and couldn't help but feel sorry for stood watching the time and couldn't help but feel both sad for Trey but happy that they finally got rid of him. Nicole stood there looking proud of the red ranger and couldn't stop the smile plastered on her face as the black ranger tried to get up. Carlos stood looking surprised and put an arm around Nicole.

'5,' TJ began and Trey just stopped trying, he had lost and he knew it.

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'Time is up,' the blue ranger said. Andros stood straight and went over to hug Ashley.

'See I told you I'd be fine,' he told the yellow ranger.

'Yeah, yeah. I was worried you know,' she told him honestly. He nodded his head before going to hug the rest of the group.

'Can I have the morpher please?' Anna asked Trey kindly and everyone fell silent. 'You agreed, so may I now have it,' she said. Trey watched the woman before him for a second before taking the morpher off this left hand and handing it over.

'There, now you tell your son that he is done with me and if he comes after me I will report him,' Trey said.

'He wont go after you, that I will make sure of myself,' Anna said and looked at Aden seriously.

'I wont go after him I promise,' he said sincerely. Jase went away from the group to help Trey off the ground.

'I'm going to take him home so I'll see you guys later,' he said and the group turned to say bye to him. 'It was nice meeting you Andros, Nicole and Carlos,' he said shortly after and gave Andros a handshake with his free arm.

'Nice to meet you too,' Carlos said and Jase and Trey walked away towards Trey's house.

'Well let's go home and insure your father that no one has died,' Anna said and the group walked towards the house.

****

They reached the house in a couple of minutes and met Ashley's dad waiting with curiosity on the couch.

'Well what happened?' he asked.

'Oh nothing really just that Andros kicked Trey's butt and won,' screamed Aden. Andrew and his son high-fived then headed to the fridge to get something to drink. Andros got the morpher from Anna and walked towards Nicole and Carlos.

'Here. Your our new and brilliant black ranger,' Andros said as he handed Carlos the morpher. Carlos took it and wore it with pride.

'I like it,' Carlos said.

'Yeah you only like it because now you don't have to worry that much about Nicole attacking you when she's in one of her moods,' Andros joked causing the whole room to laugh and Nicole hit him playfully. Andros shook Carlos' hand before walking over to Ashley. He stood before the yellow ranger and smiled. Andros saw the panicked look on her face and tried to ask her what was wrong but the words wouldn't come out. His vision began to get blurry and he felt himself fall slowly. Ashley watched in pain as Andros fell to the ground. He lay there still on her floor and she rushed to him quickly.

'Andros!' she said while sobbing. 'Andros please get up. You promised me you'd be fine,' she went on. 'Please get up…' Ashley said as she watched the lifeless Andros stay still on the ground. 'Please…'

* * *

**Xxxx Please Review………… Tell Me What You Think!!!! xxxX **


	14. I Love You

How Could You?

The ambulance had reached Ashley's house and the whole gang had gone into the hospital. Mark, Jason and Jase had come back and were now waiting patiently at the hospital. Ashley sat with her best friend and said nothing. She felt as if it was her fault. She pushed Andros to fight. She didn't have the guts to tell him no and now he was suffering for it. She didn't want to hurt Andros and felt she didn't deserve him. As Ashley was lost in her thoughts middle-aged man walked in and stood in front of the group.

'Family of Andros…' the doctor began and Nicole jumped off her seat

'I am,' she said. 'Is he OK?' she asked the doctor.

'Well he has some ribs broken and quite a swell on the back of his head,' he said and some gasps escape from some of the team.

'It's not serious is it?' Carlos asked coming to stand by his girlfriend.

'No it isn't but he will need a lot of rest and some painkillers,' the doctors said and a sigh of relief escaped Nicole's mouth.

'Can we see him?' Ashley asked weakly.

'Yes of course but one at a time please,' the doctor said before walking away. Ashley nodded then walked off to the direction of Andros' room.

****

Andros woke up when he heard the sound of his door open. He smiled at Ashley as she came towards him but saw that she had been crying and his smile faded.

'What's wrong Ashley?' he asked her with a whisper.

'I'm sorry Andros, I'm so, so sorry…' she began crying again and Andros opened his arms for her – which she immediately went into. 'I shouldn't have left you fight, it's all my…'Ashley began but was interrupted when Andros kissed her. The two kissed for while then Andros pulled back and looked at Ashley.

'It wasn't your fault, alright?!' he told her sweetly. Ashley nodded and kissed Andros' forehead before sitting on his bed.

'Are you OK?' she asked him shortly after she sat.

'Yeah I'm fine,' he said.

'You promise?' she asked.

'I promise,' he reassured her.

'The doctor said you have a swell on the back of your head and some broken ribs,' Ashley told Andros sadly.

'Yeah I knew about the ribs but not the head, is it bad?' he asked her.

'No you'll be fine,' she said as she took Andros' hair from the hair band he had on. The hair went to his face and Ashley brushed it behind his ear. She looked at Andros with his hair down and couldn't help but smile. * He looks so gorgeous. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen * Ashley thought as she watched Andros.

'What?' Andros asked noticing Ashley stare at him.

'Nothing just thinking,' she told him innocently.

'About what?' he asked her.

'You,' she told him beginning to blush.

'What about me?' he asked her beginning to sound amused.

'Everything,' she said simply. Andros nodded before holding both of Ashley's hands.

'I love you Ashley Hammond,' he told her as he looked deeply into her eyes.

'And I love you,' she said and gave a small kiss to Andros. Ashley lay on Andros' chest and the two stayed there for a while before someone walked in the door and the young couple on the bed were surprised to see Ashley's dad at the door.

'Are you alright?' Andrew asked Andros and the red ranger nodded before smiling at him. He walked towards his daughter.

'Ashley, can I talk to Andros please?' he asked his daughter and she sat up quickly.

'Why?' she asked looking at Andros then her dad and back again.

'Nothing, I just want to talk to him,' Andrew said. Ashley stood from the bed hesitantly but didn't let go of Andros' hands. She looked at him and he smiled at her before saying,

'I'll be fine.' Ashley let go of his hand and went to the door before stopping again. 'I promise,' he said and Ashley smiled before leaving the room. When his daughter walked out Andrew sat on the chair next to Andros' bed.

'What's going on?' Andros asked the Andrew.

'Umm…I want to talk to you about Ashley,' Andrew told Andros.

'What about Ashley?' he asked.

'Well I noticed that you two are kind close so…' Andrew began.

'So… you were wondering if we're together right?' Andros finished for him and the man before him nodded. 'I would like to think so…if that's all right with you,' Andros said and Andrew smiled.

'I want you to take care of my daughter, she has had enough heart ache in her life and I don't think she can take anymore,' Andrew told Andros. Andros looked at Ashley's dad and couldn't help but wonder if this is how his parents should have been - caring, helping and standing up for him. A smile came to his face as he told him,

'Mr Hammond, I respect both you and your family to say I will do no harm to your daughter. I will protect her to my last breath and never let her go. She is beautiful, funny and one of the most amazing girls I have ever met in my life. If I was being completely honest with you I would say I am falling deeply in love with your daughter and I never want to loose her.' Andrew watched as Andros put his heart out for his daughter and began to believe every word the young man had said.

'You know what Andros,' he said.

'What?' Andros asked.

'For once I actually believe that a guy loves my daughter,' he said and smiled. Andros smiled back and gave Andrew a handshake. Andrew returned the gesture and believed in Andros to keep Ashley safe and love her forever.

****

Ashley had been waiting outside the room for quite a while now and was beginning to wonder what her dad was saying to Andros. She was walking back and forth and as her mum watched her she began to get dizzy.

'Ashley can you please just sit down,' she told her daughter. Ashley stopped and looked at her mum giving her an apologetic look.

'I'm sorry, I just want to know what they're talking about,' Ashley said as she sat next to her mum.

'Don't worry honey, I'm sure your dad wont do anything stupid,' Anna said and caused Ashley to sigh.

'Yeah, yeah I guess your right,' she then said. Anna watched her daughter as she watched the door outside Andros' impatiently and a smile came on her face.

'You really like him don't you?' she asked shortly after.

'Honestly mum,' Ashley began and her mum nodded. 'I think I'm in love with him,' she said and a tear escaped from her mum's eye. 'Mum what's wrong?' she asked. Anna shook her head before hugging her daughter.

'I am happy for you,' she said.

'Thanks mum,' Ashley said and pulled back from her mum. Anna smiled shouting, 'Go on!' to her daughter. Ashley laughed before running into the room.

****

Andros and Andrew were talking when the yellow ranger came jumping in the room.

'What are you doing Ash?" Andros asked surprised by her presence.

'Nothing, I just fell in by…' Ashley began and stopped when she saw the amused smiles on her dad and Andros' faces.

'Come here,' Andros said and she ran to his bed. Andrew smiled before shaking Andros' arm and kissing Ashley's forehead. He quietly walked out of the room and let the young couple have their privacy.

'So are you going to tell me what you talked about?' Ashley said as she snuggled next to Andros.

'Nope, not a word,' he said. Ashley looked at him pleading but he just shook his head and smiled at her. 'But I do know that your dancing is terrible according to your dad,' he said and Ashley pulled back to look at him, her mouth hanging open. Andros laughed at the sight and kissed Ashley's cheek.

'I don't believe him,' she said and went back to hugging Andros. They both sat there in silent when Ashley asked, 'So are we finally going out now?'

'Yeah, I think we are,' he said and bought a smile to Ashley's face.

'I love you Andros,' Ashley said.

'I love you too Ashley,' he said and the two shared a kiss. Ashley felt different this time when Andros kissed her. He didn't hold back and he put meaning behind the kiss. They pulled apart and lay on each other's foreheads. Ashley snuggled closely to Andros and the two fell asleep on the bed. As they slept peacefully they didn't know someone was watching them carefully and deadly. He slowly walked away from the window with an evil grin on his face.

'My plan will soon go to plan and I shall get my revenge,' he said as he disappeared into the dark night.

****

* * *

Oooooooooooooooh!!!!! :-) Review please!!!! Luv ya xx


	15. Truth

How Could You?

A week from the accident the rangers had gone back to the mega-ship and Andros had been released from hospital. Nicole was back in her room when someone knocked at her door.

'Come in,' Nicole said quietly buy just enough for the person at the door to hear. Nicole watched as TJ walked into the room and she smiled at him.

'Hey Nic,' he said.

'Come on TJ what did I tell you about calling me Nic huh?' she said while getting up to hug the blue ranger. Over the week Nicole had gotten close to TJ and they had become really good friends.

'Yeah you love it,' he said while playing with her hair.

'So what's up?' Nicole said after she sat back on her bed.

'Ermm… nothing I just came to see how you are, you know,' he said nervously.

'Who sent you?' Nicole asked simply.

'No one. Why would anyone send me? I mean I'm just checking how you are…' he began but was interrupted when Nicole said,

'Carlos right?' TJ nodded and Nicole sighed before standing up and sitting next to TJ on the little sofa next to the draws. 'TJ there's nothing wrong with me,' he told him and the blue ranger looked at her with his eyes narrowed.

'Come on what's up?' TJ questioned the orange ranger. The two sat in silent as Nicole thought of what to say. She didn't want to answer his question but she had no choice but to.

'Honestly?' she began and TJ nodded. 'Well ever since I saw Andros we haven't talked about anything. I'm happy for Andros and I'm glad you guys and Carlos are here but I still wish it were just me, Zhane and Andros. I miss making fun of them and teasing them but now I might never get the chance to see one of them again and I don't want to loose Andros too. I can't help but feel that as soon as I close my eyes and open them again everyone will be gone. You guys, Carlos and Andros. I don't think I could live with that and I think I'm just scared,' she said truthfully. TJ turned to face Nicole and looked her straight in the eye.

'Listen to me Nicole. I know for a fact that Carlos, Ashley, Cassie or myself or Andros would ever leave you. We all care for each other and are like family – they're for each other to the end. Zhane will come back you just have to have faith and believe he will come back and one day when you least expect it – he'll be there. OK?' TJ told her and Nicole began to start better.

'Thanks Teej,' she said and the blue ranger hugged him.

'No problem kid,' he said. 'You want something to eat?' he asked her as he got up.

'YES! Oh my I'm starving!! Let's go before Carlos eats all my food,' Nicole screamed as she ran ahead of TJ and into the dining area. TJ watched as his new friend quickly ran and couldn't help but laugh.

*Things around here are going to be interesting* he thought as he walked towards the dining room.

****

Astronema and Eclipor were arguing when a strange and dark figure walked in. The man watched the two and rolled his eyes in frustration.

'Are you two done?' he said angrily. The other beings in the room turned and looked at the young and strong man as he stared at them.

'What?' Ecliptor asked the man as angrily as he had before.

'Be quiet Ecliptor. He has not failed me as to loose a stupid and weak yellow ranger. You let her walk right out of you're hands you stupid fool,' Astronema screamed at the monster in front of her.

'I did not let her walk right out of my hands. I was attacked from behind and when I turned around I saw that spiteful, ruthless orange ranger!,' he screamed back at her and caused Astronema to gasp. 'Yes that's right she has come back and I didn't get the chance to tell you as you were too busy yelling!' Ecliptor said becoming calm.

'Well I don't really care about this orange ranger but I do have a plan' said the strange man in the room.

'Well what is it?' Astronema asked.

'Call Dark Spectre and I will tell you all the plan,' the man said an evil smile coming to his face.

****

Ashley was walking around Angel Grove and bumped into someone.

'Oh I'm so sorry,' she said and when she looked up an old familiar face met her. 'Trey?' Ashley questioned and the young man looked at her. Ashley looked at the dark circles under the boy's eyes, she saw his eyes were a light red of bloodshot. His clothes were ruff and his hair was all over the place. Ashley gasped as she paid more attention to the young man and she felt as if tears would fall.

'What? Don't like what I see? You prefer me naked?' he asked with a dirty look on his face.

'Come on Trey you know it wasn't like that,' she said sincerely.

'Really? Then what was it like Ashley?' he asked her coldly.

'Trey you and me were great and at the time I loved you,' she told him honestly and he looked back at her shocked. 'You know what let's go talk at my house and you can get cleaned up,' she told him and when he looked tensed at her she immediately knew his problem. 'Aden's gone to stay at my uncle's for a while so it's cool,' she said and she could see he calmed down.

'Sure,' he said simply and they both made their way to Ashley's house.

The walk had taken a couple of minutes and Trey had gotten cleaned up and was sitting on the big couch when Ashley walked in with juice in both hands.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Trey asked the yellow ranger.

'You looked like a mess and I wanted to know what's up,' she said simply.

'You,' he said and Ashley looked at him shocked. 'When you left me I couldn't cope and I just missed having some friends around. I knew TJ, Cassie and Justin hated me all those years but I just wanted to have friends,' he said and Ashley saw he was telling the truth.

'Trey if you wanted to have friends why did you keep acting like a jerk?' Ashley asked.

'Because that's the only way I cope. It's the only way I know,' he said.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Well…' he began.

**FLASHBLACK**

7-year-old Trey was walking home from school when he heard noises coming from his house. It sounded like someone was hurt and he ran into the kitchen. He walked in the room and could not believe his eyes on the floor laid his mother with his father on top of her. He saw his father swing a right and a left punch on her face and his mothers begging face. He saw the blood and tears on her face and Trey began to feel tears drop in his eyes. His mum turned to face the other way and saw him. Her eyes grew wide in horror and Trey knew he would never forget that face. His father turned and saw him and did the unexpected. He smiled. His father smiled as he beat his mother.

'Welcome home son,' he said coldly and got up from his mother. All this time his mom had been lying about her scars and putting a load of make-up all over he face. It was because of him.

'What are you doing dad?' he asked.

'I'm just teaching you're mother a lesson,' he said as he wiped the blood from his hands.

'But dad she's hurt,' he said and walked to his mother when his dad dragged him away. 'Dad let go of me. She's hurt!' he said as his father began to hurt his arms. He's father pinned him to the wall and kneeled down to his level.

'You spoiled little boy. I am you're father and you will do as I say – understand?' his father and told him and Trey nodded. 'Good!' he said and Trey became really scared. His father smiled and punched him in the stomach and Trey had never felt so much pain in his life. Trey looked at his mother and she cried in pain for her son. His father walked away from the kitchen. Trey grabbed his stomach and looked at his mother. He had never felt so much hate for one person in his whole life and his mother's eyes held nothing but fear and apology. Trey walked away and run into his room. It was the worst night in the world and he never wanted to feel like that again.

**ENF FLASHBACK**

When Trey finished his story Ashley was crying and he had a couple of tears on his face. Ashley went to hug him and Trey was surprised.

'Ever since that day I began to hate women and girls because my mother couldn't save me. Ever since that day it was me or my mum getting hit each night. It's like he took it in turns. One day I had enough and ran away. I came here and stayed with Jase's family. I got my own apartment a couple of years later and now here I am. I promised myself I would never let myself get hurt again and that's why I've been a jerk,' Trey said and looked at Ashley's face.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,' she said and Trey just nodded.

'Thank you,' he said.

'You know next week we're all meeting at the beach and I think you should come,' she said and Trey looked at her sceptically.

'You sure?' he asked.

'Yup! I'm sure,' she said and he hugged her.

'Thank you – so much!' he said. Ashley nodded and got up from the chair.

'I got to go but I'll see you next week OK?' she asked and he nodded. 'Good!' she said happily and walked towards her door when a blast came through knocking her to the other side of the room.

'Hello Yellow Ranger!' the man said in great evil. Trey lie unconscious on the floor while Ashley lay on the stairs bleeding, she let whimpers escape her mouth as she felt the pain.

'Andros,'

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'll make sure I update at least two by the end of the week. Please review xx**


	16. Attor

Andros was eating his dinner when an ache came to is heart. He felt as if he'd been stabbed more then once. Nicole saw his friend in pain and immediately rushed over to him.

'Andros what's wrong?' she asked scared but got no response from the man in red. 'Andros please,' she begged. 'What's wrong?' she asked again and this time all the rangers in the room came to see the young ranger.

'Help…herr,' he tried to say.

'Dammit Andros! What is wrong with you?' Nicole asked about to cry.

'Heeelp heeeer,' Andros tried saying again.

'Help who?' TJ asked.

'Ashley,' a voice said behind the rangers causing both Nicole and Andros to turn around. There in front of them was their best friend. Zhane stood at the door and gave them his brilliant smile. Cassie thought she was about to faint as she observed the young man's gorgeous features. His perfect face and his handsome appearance made her smile wide. Nicole looked at her best friend and couldn't believe her eyes.

'Zhane!' she yelled and ran to give him a hug. Zhane held his best friend and had never felt so happy.

'Hey kid, what are you doing here? I thought you're mom took you to Earth to protect you and all that other rubbish,' he said and caused Nicole to smile.

'First, I'm not a kid. Second I was on Earth when I ran into dummy,' she said and quickly realised her other best friend was still in pain. Both Zhane and Nicole walked to the young man and Zhane asked,

'What's wrong with her Andros? Snap out of it. What is wrong with Ashley?'

'She's hurt. He's got her. He has her!' he began to panic and Nicole got scared.

'Who has her Andros?' TJ asked becoming worried for his friend. 'ANDROS!' he screamed to the red ranger.

'Attor,' he whispered and Zhane took a step back while Nicole began to cry. Carlos, Cassie and TJ stood confused. They looked at the three people in front of them and felt different emotions. Andros looked in pain, his face was white and his eyes showed his pain. Nicole's face was full of fear and her whole body was shaking. Carlos moved to comfort her but all she did was push him away and let more tears fall. Zhane out of all three looked angry. His face was cold and his eyes had no emotion. They held nothing and both TJ and Cassie had never seen someone so angry.

'What the hell is going on and who is this "Attor" guy?' TJ asked. Cassie looked at their faces one more time and couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She moved in closer to TJ and he put an arm around her.

'Please answer him! Who is he?' Cassie yelled and received no reply. It was as if only three people were in the room because no sound came from the silver, red or orange rangers.

****

Far away from the megaship Attor sat beside Astronema eating what they called "food".

'So where are they?' the girl in black asked.

'In the ship with Ecliptor,' he said not looking at her.

'Why did you bring the boy with you?' Astronema asked.

'He has so much hate for the red ranger that I believe we can use it to our advantage,' Attor answered and put his spoon down. 'We better go, we need to decide our next step. They already know I'm back,' he said, claimed Astronema's hand and teleported to the ship.

****

Ashley woke up in a dark and damp room. She felt a presence next to her and immediately got up to see Trey lying on the floor – with cuts and bruises. She felt her whole body ache and touched the place it hurt most. The side of her stomach was bleeding and no one had taken any attempt to put a bandage on it. A tear dropped as she touched the wound and she felt the pain surge through her whole body.

'Andros. Andros help me,' she whispered as more tears fell.

****

The rangers and Alpha all gathered around the control room in silence. TJ looked at Andros, Zhane and Nicole and knew none of them were going to say anything. He couldn't stand it because he knew his best friend was in trouble. This Attor guy must have done something really horrible to them because they were all pale with different expressions. The expression of fear, anger, sorrow, pain stayed on their faces. TJ had had enough and got up to stand in the middle of the room so everyone could see him.

'That is it. Who the hell is this guy and what is wrong with Ashley?' he asked and Andros looked up when he heard Ashley's name.

'She's hurt. He's got her,' he said with pain in every word.

'You keep on saying that Andros! Where is she Andros?! What's wrong with her?! Who is He?' TJ asked beginning to get angry.

'She was captured at her home. He got to her because he knows she is close to Andros. He will use her to destroy Andros once again and if that means killing Ashley then he will,' Zhane said with no emotion.

'What do you mean to "destroy Andros once again"? Has he done this before?' Cassie spoke scared fro her best friend.

'That's not your business,' Zhane said.

'Yes it is! If this guy has Ashley then it is my business. Andros!' TJ spoke to Zhane then turned to face the red ranger. 'It's Ashley. Are you just going to sit here while some maniac has her?! Come on dude! That girl has never been so close to a guy before and you're just going to let her slip right out of your hands. Me and you have become really good friends and I know how you feel about Ashley so why are you just sitting here while she could be dying right now?' TJ asked.

'He can't face Attor again. After what he did to him before he can't do it,' Zhane said straight to the blue ranger.

'Again, what happened before? Cassie asked and you didn't answer. So what happened before?' Carlos asked demanding an answer.

'We cannot say,' Zhane said.

'Yes we can,' Nicole spoke for the first time since Attor's name had been mentioned.

'Nicole…' Zhane began.

'No. Zhane, these people have become my friends and they deserve to know the truth,' she told her old friend. Nicole moved to stand next to Carlos and he put an arm around her. She smiled at him before turning to face the rest of the rangers and Alpha. 'A couple of years after Karone was kidnapped Attor and his family moved to KO35 and were welcomed by everyone. His father had said they came from a far away galaxy and came to live in KO35. Andros and Zhane met him before me and said he was a great guy. They said he was nice and caring and that he wanted to help us find Karone. When Zhane and Andros told me this I had a bad feeling but I let it pass. One night we arranged to go to look for Karone and Attor told us that he knew where she was. Being children we believed him and left home the next day to where he said Karone was. The ship landed on this dark and scary place. Till this day I don't know where it was. We followed Attor to a cave. The cave wasn't any safer but we walked anyway. We had walked for a long time when Andros asked, 'Where is she?' Attor turned to look at us and smiled coldly. 'I don't know,' he said. Zhane got angry and walked up to Attor. 'What do you mean, you don't know?!' he'd screamed. Attor grabbed Zhane's neck and began to strangle him, Andros tried to kick him but someone had grabbed him from behind. 'You're not going anywhere. You and your sister will make Dark Spectre very happy,' he said. I was shocked and also captured. I got separated from Zhane and Andros. They took me to a cell and locked me up. It was cold and scary. I got electricuted and beaten. They used me for testing their weapons. I didn't get food or water. I started dying slowly in that room until the night a small part of the army from KO35 came to rescue us. Attor was captured and we found out he was a 30 year old monster that uses the body of a child. I was treated and once I was better my mother sent me to Earth and I never saw Andros or Zhane till now,' Nicole finished with tears in her eyes. Andros got up and left the room. TJ watched the red ranger and followed him closely.

'Andros where are you going?' he asked.

'I'm not going to let the same thing that happened to Nicole to happen to Ashley. She has done nothing and if Attor has Ashley I am going to do everything in my power to destroy him,' Andros said and TJ was glad to see the determination back in the red ranger.

'No,' TJ said and received a confused look from Andros. '**We** are going to destroy him,' he said and the red ranger smiled. The two hugged and did a hand. 'Lets go kick some but,' TJ said. Andros was about to answer when pain cam into his body again.

'_Andros, help me,_' he heard in his mind and fell to the ground.


	17. Decision

The whole gang was in the main deck discussing a way to save Ashley. Zhane and Nicole had both calmed down and were trying to think of Attor's weakness. Andros had been asleep for a while when his eyes shot open. The red ranger quickly got of the bed and ran to the main deck.

'Andros what the hell are you doing up, you need to get some rest if you want to save Ashley,' Carlos spoke.

'He wants to speak to us,' Andros said completely ignoring what the black ranger said.

'What…now?' Nicole asked and Andros nodded.

'Deca,' Zhane said and the screen revealed Attor. Cassie observed the coldness in the man in front of them.

'Zhane. Nicole. Andros. We meet again,' he began. 'Who are the others that follow you?' he asked trying to sound polite.

'That isn't your business Attor, what do you want?' Nicole asked.

'Oh… Still feisty I see, I have missed you terribly my dear,' he said and Nicole felt disgusted.

'I'm TJ,' the blue ranger spoke. 'These are my friends Cassie and Carlos,' he referred to the pink and black rangers.

'Ah… someone who has guts to speak,' Attor said. 'What is it you seek TJ?' he asked.

'I want my friend back,' TJ said.

'Don't you mean friends?' Attor asked and none of them knew what he was talking about. 'Oh, I see because your red ranger cares so deeply about that pathetic yellow ranger that he didn't sense your other friend. The old black ranger,' he said and gasps escaped from the people in the room.

'What do you want?' Andros asked colder than any of the rangers had ever heard him. 'You hurt my best friend, you lied to me, you betrayed us. What do you want? If it is me then you can have me but let Ashley go,' he said and Nicole watched his best friend closely.

'Why would I give her up when I'm having so much fun watching you in pain?' Attor asked.

'Attor, what do you want with her?' Zhane asked.

'Zhane - my good friend. I have small plans for her but the bigger plans were made by your old friend,' he said and the orange, silver and red ranger looked at him confused. Attor looked directly at Andros as if to send him a message. 'Red ranger, soon it will be your choice. To either save the one you failed to save many years ago or the only one that understands you,' he said and then disappeared from the screen. Zhane's eyes grew wide in horror as he understood what the villain had meant.

'Karone?' he said and Andros turned to look at him with teary eyes.

'It can't be,' he said and TJ put a hand on his shoulder. 'How can this be happening? Karone alive?' Andros asked himself.

'He's going to make you choose. Between Ashley and Karone,' Nicole said and a tear fell from her eye.

'Like how he made you choose between Nicole and Karone when we were kidnapped,' Zhane spoke.

'He did that?' Cassie asked and Andros nodded.

'He'd asked me would I save Nicole from all the dread she was going through or save my sister from her kidnapper. He had given me only 24 hours but I couldn't choose and didn't have to as we were saved by the army,' Andros said.

'Save the one you failed to save before,' Carlos said. 'Do you know if Attor has any weakness?' he then asked.

'Not really. After the arrest we found out that his mum had died while giving birth. His dad walked out on him when he was seven and he always moved with his foster family. He had no friends and his foster mother was abusive,' Zhane said. Andros had had enough and walked out of the room. He walked to his room and went straight to his bed. Andros thought of what he could do but he knew he had no idea. How was he supposed to choose between his sister and the woman he had fallen in love with. Why did this always happen to him. Andros was torn between his thoughts when someone knocked on his door.

'What?!' he said angrily.

'Can I come in?' Nicole said and Andros sighed.

'Yes,' he said and Nicole walked into the room. She sat on the chair next to his side lamp and looked at the two pictures on the small desk. On the right side was a picture of 6 year old Karone. She smiled in her yellow outfit and rough hair. She held a ball and looked so cute. Nicole looked at the picture and a tear dropped from her eye. Nicole then turned her head to the left and saw a picture of Ashley and Andros at the hospital. Ashley was hugging Andros and Andros was smiling while holding Ashley. Nicole remembered how Ashley cared for Andros the whole time he was hurt and how she only left because TJ convinced her to go home and just have a break for a bit. 'How can I choose?' Andros asked.

'You're in love with her aren't you?' Nicole asked and turned to see Andros nod and blush in embarrassment. 'Both Karone and Ashley are a part of you. They will both love you forever. You just found out about Karone and you just met Ashley. I say why choose?' Nicole asked and Andros looked at her confused. 'If you can manage to talk to Ashley and hook up a plan with her, you can fool Attor, save your sister and Ashley,' she said.

'But what if he's lying about Karone,' Andros asked.

'Then you'd know you wanted to save your sister and you also save the woman you love. You might not save Karone now but you will soon right? I mean if he's lying about her don't you think Ashley will be there with you by your side helping you find Karone?' Nicole asked and caused the red ranger to smile.

'Thanks,' he said. 'You've really grown up huh?' he asked and Nicole nodded.

'Yup!' she said.

'So how am I supposed to talk to Ashley?' Andros asked.

'Well you can hear her right?' Nicole asked and Andros nodded. 'Then if you can hear her all you have to do is see if she can hear you,' Nicole said simply.

'You really thought about this,' Andros said and Nicole smiled.

'Anything for my best friend,' Nicole said and began to walk out of the room when Andros said,

'Thanks Nic.'

'You too?' Nicole asked.

'What?' Andros asked innocently.

'Oh don't try it, you know exactly what you did,' she said and Andros smiled at her. Nicole walked out of the room and Andros went to the door to hear what she was about to shout.

'Will you people stop calling me Nic?!?!' she screamed and Andros began laughing. He hadn't laughed ever since he found Ashley was missing. Andros sat on his bed and wanted to try what his best friend had suggested.

'_Ashley, can you hear me?_' he spoke through his mind.

'_Andros,_' a reply came to him. He heard Ashley's faint and quiet voice. '_Andros please help me. It hurts,_' she said.

**Please tell me what you think xx **


End file.
